Toma mi corazón
by Pauly MP
Summary: Recordando la pérdida de su mejor amigo, Isabella sale a caminar a las afueras del pueblo. Desorientada en el bosque, la encuentra un extraño que la ofrece su ayuda y ella, dudosa, acepta. Después de hallar el sendero de vuelta, cada uno toma su rumbo. Meses después volverán a encontrarse, pero las circunstancias no serán las mejores. ¿Se unirán sus caminos? ¿Triunfará el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Edward regresó a su país después de varios años de ausencia, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero cuando cumplió dieciocho años; ahora volvía para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia.

Con una sonrisa en los labios bajó del avión, con la esperanza de reencontrarse con las personas que tanto había extrañado. Tomó su maleta mientras miraba a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie esperándolo, decepcionado llamó a su amigo Emmett, quien había quedado en ir a recibirlo, marcó a su celular varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de él ni de nadie de su familia. Molesto, salió del aeropuerto, no podía creer que todos se hubieran olvidado de su llegada, alquiló un auto y compró un mapa, comenzando a conducir sin prestar atención al camino.

Sin darse cuenta tomó la dirección equivocada, de pronto su auto se descompuso en medio de la carretera, observó el lugar y no vio más que árboles. Sacó su celular para conseguir ayuda pero no tenía señal, no sabía nada de mecánica de autos, así que no se molestó en intentar encontrar el problema. Esperó por varios minutos a que alguien pasara y le brindara ayuda, sin embargo, todo estaba desierto y, resignado, empezó a caminar, esperando encontrar algún teléfono para poder llamar a sus amigos. No estaba seguro en dónde se encontraba, por lo que primero debía encontrar una persona que le dijera el nombre del lugar.

Una hora después seguía sin localizar a nadie, estaba cansado, así que decidió parar y por unos largos segundos observó detenidamente el sitio, frustrado, suspiró, pensando que lo mejor era regresar a donde había dejado el auto, pero antes debía descansar para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Se sentó en una roca, deseando que el sol desapareciera, la sed que sentía era insoportable, se arrepintió de no haber esperado en el aeropuerto. Finalmente, y después de varios minutos, escuchó el llanto de una persona, se levantó y a lejos divisó la figura de alguien, apresuró su paso y mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

Trató de llamar su atención, pero ella no lo miró, se encontraba ajena a la realidad, miraba al suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían, el cabello le cubría el rostro.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

Se preguntó mentalmente, quiso hablarle sin saber por qué, tal vez su tristeza lo conmovió. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo daño? Seguro que un amor… Pero ¿si no fuera así?

No lo dudó, se acercó y se animó a saludarla.

—Hola, seguro te puede molestar que te pregunte si necesitas charlar con alguien —dijo con amabilidad cuando llegó a su lado, quedaron frente a frente, pero ella aún miraba al suelo.

Ella había pasado horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, como lo hacía cada año desde lo sucedido, se alejaba de todos para poder llorar tranquila, cuando se sintió segura se detuvo, las lágrimas de sus ojos no cesaban, sus piernas no respondían, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, quiso gritar: ¡Ayuda! Pero algo se lo impedía.

—¿Me está hablando a mí? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse. ¿Por qué un extraño le hablaría? La respuesta llegó a su mente al instante, "quiere hacerme daño", pensó, mientras sentía cómo el miedo invadía su cuerpo—. Hola —respondió, evitando su mirada.

—No nos conocemos, pero te vi y no sé por qué te quise hablar, sé que no es el lugar ideal, ¿te parece tomar un café y conocernos? —mencionó nervioso, por algún motivo desconocido quería permanecer a su lado.

—¿Un café? —preguntó incrédula, ¿en serio piensa que confiaría en él?

—Creo que te sentirás más cómoda en un lugar público. —Trató de acercarse, pero cada paso que avanzaba era uno que ella retrocedía—. Soy Edward.

Se presentó y extendió su mano, pero ella no se movió, por lo que la siguió hablando.

—La tarde está hermosa y podría ser una charla interesante. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, olvidó por completo el cansancio y el auto averiado.

"Genial, ahora sé su nombre", pensó ella sarcásticamente antes de hablar.

—Soy Bella.

—Hola Bella, insisto en una charla cordial. —Sonrió, parecía una buena persona, pero ella aún desconfiaba—. No me miras. ¿Acaso me temes?

—No me gusta mirar a las personas —confesó e inmediatamente se arrepintió, él no tenía por qué saber eso, lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

¿Miedo? "Sí tengo miedo" admitió internamente, "tengo miedo a conocerlo y que me guste, no quiero encariñarme con alguien que al final se marchará."

Él corrió hasta alcanzarla, caminó junto a ella mientras admiraba el paisaje, un cómodo silencio invadió el ambiente por varios minutos.

—Me da que nos parecemos —agregó inesperadamente—. Hay momentos en que somos golpeados y tememos que se repita. —La sostuvo del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando y la evaluó con la mirada—. No respondas si así lo deseas, pero es eso, ¿no? Me ha sucedido lo mismo. —Ella se mantuvo en silencio por lo que él continuó hablando—. Seríamos dos almas gemelas, dos perfectos desconocidos que la vida cruzó en este lugar, hoy quizá compartamos nuestro dolor, o no, pero podría ser algo diferente y terminar como buenos amigos, ya sé, dirás que desvarío… es que soy así.

—¿Amigos? —lo consideró por unos segundos, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra, sus compañeros del instituto eran simples conocidos, nunca los consideró amigos—. ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —exigió saber.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó.

—Porque no me conoces —susurró tristemente al recordar al que fue su único amigo.

Las imágenes llegaron a su mente al instante, podía verse ella cuando tenía ocho años corriendo cerca del río, gritando el nombre de Seth mientras él luchaba contra la corriente.

—¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó con curiosidad, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras intentaba ver su rostro—. Me refiero a ese que te brinda su pecho por si quieres llorar, alguien con quien charlar sin sentirse atado, el que está contigo en tus buenos y malos momentos.

Cada palabra la lastimó. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a hablarle de amigos precisamente ese día?

—Ninguno, y tampoco los necesito. —Se apresuró a decir, emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata.

—¡Qué carácter!

Por alguna razón él no podía dejarla ir, así que continuó siguiéndola.

Nuevamente llegó a su lado, sabía que la había lastimado y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento, no te convengo como amiga —explicó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¡Mírame!—pidió al escuchar un sollozo.

—No puedo mirarte —contestó mientras calmaba su errática respiración—, hablo demasiado cuando veo a las personas, siento que pueden ver a través de mis ojos.

—Siento tu dolor, por eso no quieres mirarme —afirmó con frustración.

—No quiero la lástima de nadie —dijo al recordar la manera en que todos la miraban después de aquel accidente.

—¿Y quién te dijo que lo mío es lástima? —cuestionó exasperado, aunque logró mantener un tono de voz mesurado.

—Sólo déjame sola y sigue tu camino, ¿acaso no tienes nada más que hacer? ¡Déjame tranquila! —gritó llevándose las manos al rostro para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan.

—Ok, pero antes quiero que me mires y me lo digas a la cara, ¿te animas? —la desafió como último recurso, no quería dejarla sola, sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

—No puedo —admitió después de un largo silencio.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Si te miro, tal vez pida que te quedes —dijo con rabia. "¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?", se preguntó.

—Lo haría con gusto… La invitación sigue en pie, ¿tomamos un café?

La esperanza era perceptible en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, ya no estaba cansado, ahora sentía que podía caminar junto a ella por siempre.

—Realmente no comprendo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó confundida, nunca antes había hablado tanto tiempo con un desconocido, ella conocía bien aquel lugar y jamás escuchó una voz tan hermosa, por lo que estaba segura de que sólo estaba de paso.

—Tampoco yo lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos? —propuso animado, ordenando en su mente todas las preguntas que tenía para ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Una simple charla y veremos qué piensa cada uno, prometo ser un caballero, no te voy a seducir.

"¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!". Pensó ella y, por primera vez en el día, se permitió sonreír.

—Wow, nunca pensé que conocería a un caballero —agregó sinceramente y con un tono divertido en su voz, los pocos hombres a los que conocía no se podían llegar a considerar de esa manera, a excepción de su padre.

—Sólo una cosa te pido, que levantes la cabeza y me mires.

—¿Es una condición que debo cumplir? —inquirió enojada. ¿Quién se creía para imponerle algo?

—Si quieres… —Parecía desinteresado, pero en el fondo lo único que quería era ver directamente aquellos ojos.

—Tal vez más adelante, por ahora prefiero seguir segura. —Lo había juzgado mal y lo sabía, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—¿No me digas que eso te da seguridad? —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, se sintió feliz por haber realizado ese pequeño descubrimiento.

—La seguridad de no ver a alguien que luego se irá, así no tendré un rostro que recordar —dijo, pero moría de ganas por verlo, aunque fuera una sola vez.

—Recordarás mi voz y yo tu perfume, sabrás que estuve aquí y que tu cobardía te impidió conocerme —reprochó sin ocultar su molestia.

"¿Dónde quedó el caballero?", quiso preguntar ella, pero lo descartó, no quería pelear con él.

—Estoy segura de que me olvidarás tan pronto termine nuestra charla —espetó amargamente.

—Te puede parecer estúpido, pero sé que te he soñado… —comentó y comenzó a recordar aquel sueño en el que aparecía una chica, dueña de unos profundos ojos color chocolate, le pedía ayuda, pero siempre desaparecía en el momento que empezaba a acercarse a ella.

—Tienes razón, me parece estúpido —dijo en medio de risas, volviendo luego a su postura seria.

—Eres tú quién me olvidará—la acusó inmediatamente.

—Yo jamás olvido —aseguró.

—¿Qué te haría recordarme? Sólo soy una brisa que pasó un instante a tu lado, no tengo nada que te interese, no recordarás mi rostro porque no lo viste, sólo seré una sombra que te habló; en algún momento nos volveremos a cruzar y no me reconocerás. —Parecía dolido, pero era imposible saber si su rostro mostraba expresión alguna.

—Recordaré el día en que alguien se preocupó por mí, la voz será inconfundible —aseguró porque nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa.

—Eso significa que fui algo importante en tu vida, sólo un sueño que duró un instante… A pesar de todo fue un placer conocerte, me llevo el sonido de tu voz.

"¡Se está despidiendo!", pensó alarmada. No sabía qué hacer ni qué intentar para mantenerlo unos minutos más a su lado.

—Pronto te marcharás —susurró, pero él alcanzó a escucharla.

—¿Cómo puedes saber qué pasará? No eres vidente —expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No lo soy, pero es fácil imaginar.

"Quédate" gritó mentalmente y empezó a jugar con su cabello para distraerse.

—No es necesario que me lo pidas, aún no pensaba marcharme —comentó sorprendiéndola, no era posible que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y él prosiguió—: Pienso que luchas con tus sentimientos, crees que "él volverá", pero temes que lo haga y no te encuentre.

"¿Cómo podía saber eso?", pensó, y con dificultad respondió:

—Nadie volverá. —"Porque los muertos no regresan", quiso agregar, pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso preguntó—: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque lo demuestra tu actitud, estás dolida, pero aún conservas la esperanza.

Colocó una mano en su hombro, aunque lo que realmente quería era abrazarla.

—Pues te equivocas, nunca hubo nadie en mi vida —mintió, rogando para que la lluvia cayera rápido y poder ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Y si es así… ¿por qué no me miras?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —replicó, evitando así responder.

—Porque lo deseas… —Esas simples palabras la dejaron atónita, ¿deseaba conocerlo?—. Pero temes que al mirarte tus ojos me lo cuenten, estarías desprotegida.

—No sabes nada sobre mí como para afirmar eso —reclamó llena de ira.

—¿Qué debería saber?

—Nada, tú no tienes por qué saber nada —contestó más para ella misma que para él, suspiró fuertemente, no tenía sentido seguir con la conversación, pero lo quería un poco más de tiempo a su lado y, contra todo pronóstico, dijo—: ¿Sigue en pie la idea del café?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó triunfal con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que me arrepentiré más adelante, pero quizá hoy sea buena idea seguir conversando contigo.

Le dijo, y no había vuelta atrás.

—También yo lo espero, ¿vamos?

—¿Conoces algún lugar? —cuestionó divertida—. Disculpa, pero pensé que estabas de paso y como puedes ver estamos lejos de la ciudad.

Señaló a su alrededor, no se veía más que árboles.

—Estoy de paso, pero encontraremos un buen lugar. —"Al menos eso espero", agregó internamente—. Tú conoces quizá más estos alrededores, cualquier sitio es bueno… en buena compañía.

En un instante se acercó a ella y la miró con ternura.

—Perdona que te toque, tienes algo en el cabello —añadió él, retirando una pequeña ramita—. Es muy suave —comentó mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Ese contacto la estremeció, una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se apartó, ninguno dijo nada. Él le ofreció su mano, Bella, cautelosamente, se mantuvo apartada, mientras decidía qué hacer.

—Vamos —repitió ella, levantando la mirada para verlo por primera vez justo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer.

Se encontró con el rostro más hermoso que podía existir, sus ojos color esmeralda tenían un brillo especial, la sonrisa que le brindaba la hacía sentirse en casa. Tomó su mano permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel instante ¿de felicidad?... Él descubrió el rostro del ángel que tanto había soñado, unos profundos ojos color chocolate lo hipnotizaron al instante, entonces supo que no debía buscar más, que aquella extraña era la mujer de su vida y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz.

Ambos quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo, entonces Bella recordó que había caminado sin rumbo aquel día por lo que no estaba segura de su ubicación, sabía que debía estar cerca del pueblo, pero no recordaba el camino exacto, sonrió ante aquella situación, él estaba encantado mirándola, no quiso decir nada que la molestara para poder ver su sonrisa por más tiempo.

Ella le contó el pequeño problema y ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban en busca del pueblo, Bella le contó sobre su familia, el instituto y, en contra de todo pronóstico, habló de la muerte de su amigo, sucedido años atrás.

—No tienes que decir nada —agregó Bella al notar su silencio, sin saber que él recordaba que había escuchado esa historia en un sueño, pero cuando iba a decir algo ella se lo impidió y continuó hablando de otra cosa.

Siguieron un sendero y, al final, se encontraron con un hermoso prado lleno de flores, Bella no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pensó que un lugar tan especial sólo se podía encontrar en compañía de alguien especial, sonrió ante la idea, al igual que él. Se sentaron para admirar el lugar, mientras que él la hablaba de su vida, la muerte de sus padres, la vida de su hermana y cómo fue crecer con sus tíos y prima, el motivo de su viaje y su reciente regreso. Le comentó del auto averiado y de cómo llegó hasta aquel lugar.

—Después de todo creo que voy a tener que darle las gracias a Emmett —comentó sonriéndola.

La lluvia se había detenido y ellos se dispusieron a seguir buscando el camino correcto para llegar al pueblo, él se incorporó y extendió la mano, ella la tomó sin dudar y rápidamente se puso de pie a su lado, aún sentían la corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de ellos mencionó nada, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Emprendieron de nuevo su caminata, no sin antes mirar por última vez aquel prado que desde ahora jamás olvidarían, después de varias horas y de un largo camino recorrido, cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y, para sorpresa de ambos, llegaron al pueblo, caminaron lentamente, sabiendo que se aproximaba la despedida. Nadie habló, sólo iban tomados de las manos hasta que quedaron parados frente a una cafetería.

—Creo que aquí podrás encontrar un teléfono —dijo Bella, dejando de caminar, se posicionó delante de él y soltó su mano—. Tengo que irme, mis padres deben estar preocupados —mencionó mientras evitaba verlo, aunque estaba segura de que nadie había notado su ausencia.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó, sin saber qué hacer para retenerla, había pasado todo el día a su lado, pero aun no conocía su apellido ni tenía su número telefónico, pensó en acompañarla hasta su casa, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo ella agregó:

—Es mejor así, de todos modos no nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura de que no regresarás por este lugar. —Se dio media vuelta para no verlo—. Esta vez no quiero que me sigas. Que esta sea nuestra despedida.

—Pero… —La iba a tomar del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó.

—Fue un placer conocerte —susurró antes de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando a un atónito Edward plantado en aquel sitio.

* * *

Hola, este es el inicio de una nueva historia, espero les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a Esmeralda por sus buenos consejos y la paciencia que tiene conmigo, y a un buen amigo que no tengo idea si algún día leerá esto, pero gracias a él inicie esta historia.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward consiguió un teléfono, afortunadamente localizó a Emmett, quien estaba sumamente preocupado ya que había llegado tarde al aeropuerto, trató de localizarlo e incluso encontraron el auto que había alquilado, pero no tenía ninguna señal de su amigo, y escucharlo hablar representó un gran alivio para él.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pueblo para recogerlo, mientras tanto Edward intentó averiguar sobre Bella, quería saber si llegó bien a su casa, pero no deseaba importunarla, ella le pidió que no la siguiera, así que no lo haría. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que ella se fue, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de su amigo, quién apenas lo vio se bajó del auto y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? —preguntó Emmett aparentemente molesto. Cruzó sus brazos—, debiste esperarme en el aeropuerto, he estado todo el día buscándote, eres un inconsciente. —Edward iba a replicar, pero él lo ignoró y prosiguió—: Por cierto, bienvenido —agregó con una gran sonrisa.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que no te alegrabas de verme —respondió sonriendo.

—Eres como un hermano para mí —dijo mientras lo guiaba hasta el auto—. No te preocupes por el otro coche, ya se lo llevó la grúa y tu maleta la tengo aquí.

Ambos se subieron y durante todo el camino de regreso Edward no dijo nada, sólo fingía escuchar a su amigo, pero si alguien le preguntase qué le decía… él no tendría la menor idea.

—Llegamos —anunció Emmett mientras estacionaba en frente de la casa de sus padres, en la que ahora vivía su hermana Alice junto con sus tíos Carlisle y Esme, y su prima Rosalie.

—¿Les avisaste que venía? —preguntó dudoso Edward al no ver ninguna luz encendida.

—La semana pasada cuando me dijiste que llegabas, pero no creí necesario darles ningún recordatorio —susurró sorprendido.

No se esperaba la ausencia de ellos después de haberles llamado en la mañana informándoles que iría por Edward al aeropuerto.

Sin preguntar nada más, Edward bajó del auto, tomó las maletas con la ayuda de su amigo y juntos entraron. Encendieron las luces y, tal como imaginaron, la casa estaba vacía.

—Al parecer se les olvidó que llegaba —comentó triste, esperaba ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo y, al parecer, ellos no lo habían extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmett al ver el rostro sombrío de su amigo.

—Necesito descansar, eso es todo —dijo, intentando restarle importancia, bostezó para demostrar su cansancio.

—Entonces, me retiro, pero vendré temprano a visitarte —prometió y sin decir más se marchó.

Edward subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cambiada, salió para asegurarse de que estaba en la correcta, no recordaba tener nada de lo que ahí había, volvió a entrar y se dirigió al armario, estaba lleno de ropa de mujer, confundido miró a su alrededor, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, se fue a la habitación de invitados y se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

Carlisle y Esme Cullen se hicieron cargo de sus sobrinos Alice y Edward cuando Elizabeth y Edward Masen murieron, se mudaron a su casa junto con su hija Rosalie. Desde entonces Carlisle también empezó a dirigir la empresa Masen, consiguiendo ocultar su mala situación económica, estuvo por declararse en bancarrota, pero gracias a la fortuna de sus sobrinos consiguió salir adelante.

Desde que se enteró del regreso de Edward se sintió amenazado, no quería perder su puesto en la empresa ni tener que dejar su casa, trató de persuadirlo para que se quedara más tiempo en el extranjero, pero no tuvo éxito, así que se dedicó a consentir a Alice, sabía que su sobrina no permitiría que Edward llegase y cambiara las cosas.

Esa mañana Emmett llamó temprano para recordarle de la llegada de su sobrino, a quien decía querer como a un hijo, por lo que dándose cuenta de que nadie lo recordaba insistió en salir de casa, creyó que así no se sentiría bienvenido y no tendría ganas de quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Edward se levantó muy temprano y salió en busca de su familia, llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Sue, la cocinera de la casa, quién lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó emocionada.

—Anoche —respondió, sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas? Te hubiera preparado tu platillo favorito —comenzó a buscar los ingredientes—. No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hago.

—Se supone que todos estaban informados, pero al parecer nadie lo recordó —comentó con tristeza—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Debe seguir dormida, al parecer nadie se ha despertado aún —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, me faltan algunos ingredientes, pero no te preocupes que enseguida voy a comprarlos.

—No te molestes en salir Sue, voy a desayunar lo que ya estabas preparando, pero esperaré a que todos bajen. —Ella asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo—. Saldré unos momentos a recorrer los alrededores, extrañé mucho este lugar.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por irse regresó para hablarla:

—Por favor, no les digas que estoy aquí. —Sue lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada, él tendría sus motivos para no querer avisarles—. ¿De quién es la ropa que está en mi habitación?

—De la señorita Rosalie —susurró avergonzada, ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con los cambios realizados apenas Edward se hubo marchado.

—En cuanto regrese quiero que me pongas al tanto de ciertas cosas —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Empezó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad que tanto había extrañado, no podía creer que su familia se hubiera olvidado de él, ni siquiera parecía que lo echaban de menos, pensó que deberían tener una buena explicación: tal vez tuvieron una emergencia y no les dio tiempo de avisar.

Empezó a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de marcharse, eran una familia unida aunque su tío era severo, él sabía que lo hacía para educarlos bien. Con Alice era muy amable por lo que nunca se quejó de nada, a él le importaba mucho la felicidad de su hermana, durante los años que estuvo lejos no recibió ninguna llamaba, siempre era él quien tenía que llamarlos, y nunca le mencionaron ningún cambio.

Ahora se preguntaba dónde estarían sus cosas. Ni siquiera vio el piano que su padre le había regalado cuando era niño. ¿Dónde lo habrían guardado y por qué Alice no impidió que se lo llevaran?

Decidió desechar aquellos pensamientos y centrar su atención en Bella, aquella joven que no lograba sacar de su mente y con quien hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para compartir. La noche anterior volvió a tener aquel sueño y ahora no tenía duda de que quien se aparecía siempre en él era ella. Tenía que volver a visitarla, sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y necesitaba tanto la paz y felicidad que experimentó al ver por primera vez aquellos ojos…

—Edward —gritó una chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, sabía que eras tú —dijo antes de abrazarlo y sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Tanya. —Le devolvió el gesto y empezó a girar con ella en brazos antes de depositarla en el suelo.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dijo emocionada sin soltar el brazo de Edward, juntos empezaron a caminar—. Emmett me contó que llegabas anoche y si no fui a verte es porque pensé que querrías un tiempo para compartirlo con tu familia.

—Me hubiera gustado verte anoche —respondió, y ella pudo notar la tristeza de su voz.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Sólo que al parecer mi familia se ha olvidado de mí, nadie me esperaba en casa a mi llegada —explicó—, pero olvidémonos de eso por un momento, me alegra verte nuevamente.

—A mí también me alegra verte y con respecto a lo otro no creo que se les haya olvidado ya que Emmett se encargó de recordárselo —comentó enojada, ella los había visto marcharse, pero creyó que irían a buscarlo al aeropuerto.

—Quizá tuvieron algo importante que hacer —agregó restándole importancia—. Y ya que estamos aquí quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en la vida de mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sabes todo, hablábamos casi a diario —le recordó.

Se habían conocido cuando tenían cuatro años, el día que la familia Denali se mudó al vecindario, y desde entonces siempre fueron inseparables.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que hay más cosas que contar.

—Creo que eres tú él que esconde algo, cuando llegué te vi sonriendo, parecía que tenías un buen recuerdo —mencionó e inmediatamente él pensó en Bella, por lo que una nueva sonrisa apareció.

—Conocí a alguien —comentó sonriendo y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido el día anterior, describió cada minuto que compartió junto a Bella ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

—¿Volverás a buscarla? —preguntó, dejando de caminar para prestar más atención a la reacción de él.

—Por supuesto —aseguró con convicción y su amiga le sonrió ampliamente antes de pedirle que la llevara con él para conocerla, ya que estaba segura de que serían grandes amigas, él respondió que primero prefería ir solo, pero le prometió que más adelante las presentaría.

Edward la invitó a desayunar y ella aceptó encantada, tuvieron una agradable charla en donde recordaron buenos momentos. El tiempo pasó deprisa y tras acompañarla hasta su casa, él tuvo que regresar, al llegar vio los autos en la cochera por lo que asumió que todos estaban ahí, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Entró y se encontró nuevamente con Sue quién le informó que toda su familia estaba reunida en el salón, lo cual él agradeció y, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a buscarlos, fue tan grande la sorpresa al verlo entrar que todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Carlisle asombrado, dejó al lado el periódico que leía, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Nadie dijo nada más, Rosalie lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular, no estaba asombrada ni emocionada, Esme se acercó a él para darle la bienvenida, pero fue interrumpida por Alice que entró en ese instante y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Edward! ¡Perdóname! No me fijé en la fecha, de lo contrario hubiera estado anoche aquí para recibirte como te lo mereces —dijo apenada, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—¡Oh Edward! Lo siento tanto, no me percaté de tu llegada —se disculpó Esme y apartó a Alice de él para poder abrazarlo.

—Si llegaste anoche ¿en dónde estabas que nadie te vio? —cuestionó Rosalie mirándolo fríamente.

—En la recámara de invitados, porque cuando llegué mi habitación estaba ocupada —explicó sin apartar la vista de su prima—. También me da gusto verte, Rosalie —agregó antes de darle la oportunidad de responder.

—Debes tener en cuenta que en tu ausencia hubieron muchos cambios —dijo Esme—, ahora es la habitación de Rosalie, ella necesitaba más espacio y pensamos que estando tú lejos no te importaría.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de algunos de esos cambios.

—¿Vas a obligarme a cambiar de cuarto? —lo retó Rosalie, sabiendo que ella tendría el apoyo de todos, sentía que aquella casa, después de tanto tiempo, le pertenecía más a ella que a él.

—De ninguna manera, puedes quedarte ahí si así lo deseas, yo me instalaré en otro lado —respondió y junto a su hermana se sentó en el sofá más cercano—, pero me gustaría saber qué otros cambios han realizado en mi ausencia.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, mejor tenemos que celebrar tu regreso —dijo Alice emocionada, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer por él—, debemos preparar una gran fiesta de bienvenida, tengo tanto que organizar…

Empezó a hablar tan deprisa que parecía que nadie la entendía, hasta que Edward la detuvo.

—Tranquila, Alice, no necesitas organizar nada —comentó, recordaba cómo le gustaba a su hermana preparar eventos, pero él no estaba de ánimos para celebrar nada.

—Déjala, Edward, ella sólo intenta demostrarte lo feliz que está por tu regreso —intervino Carlisle mientras en su mente agregaba: "Debiste quedarte más tiempo en el extranjero, ahora sólo complicarás las cosas."

—Yo estoy de acuerdo en que debes dejarnos festejar tu regreso —apoyó Esme, y se sentó junto a Alice para hablar de los preparativos.

—Una fiesta nos caería bien a todos —siguió Rosalie y se unió a ellas.

—No se molesten por mí, pero si quieren organizar una fiesta busquen cualquier otro motivo, yo tengo mis propios planes —respondió, alzando un poco la voz para que lo escucharan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, sin nada que decir, pero sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte? —dijo Rosalie, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado.

—No tengo pensado ir a ningún lado —aseguró mientras sonreía a todos y rodeaba con un brazo a su hermana.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —comentó Esme, sonriendo—. Por fin tengo a toda mi familia reunida.

—Es verdad, estamos aquí nuevamente juntos —agregó Carlisle antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia su sobrino, pidiéndole con un gesto que se pusiera de pie. Edward obedeció—. Bienvenido, hijo, la casa no es la misma sin ti —dijo antes de abrazarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) espero les guste este capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Después de aquel encuentro, Bella no dejó de correr hasta llegar a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y el coche de su padre no se encontraba en la entrada, tal como lo imaginó sus padres aún no habían llegado.

Abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación; no tenía hambre, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de todo. Se acercó a la cama y después de cambiarse de ropa se acostó, cerró los ojos dispuesta a quedarse dormida, pero no lo consiguió. Durante varias horas no dejó de pensar en Edward, en qué habría pasado con él, lamentó haberlo dejado ahí sin asegurarse de que conseguía ayuda, pero la manera en que se sintió a su lado la asustó. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería separarse de él y, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se quedó dormida.

"No" gritó Bella antes de despertar, se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente, llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón acelerado. Trató de calmarse, inhaló y exhaló despacio varias veces. Para aclarar sus ideas, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otra por la habitación, pero como no daba resultado decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

No se molestó en encender las luces porque conocía perfectamente el lugar, cuando regresó intentó recordar lo que había soñado, sin ningún éxito. Volvió a la cama para intentar dormir, pero el sueño se había esfumado así que tomó uno de sus libros y empezó a leerlo, no pudo concentrarse, sentía miedo y el estar sola en la casa no ayudaba. Sus padres habían salido y eso la ponía nerviosa, miró el reloj y pensó que era tarde, pero al escuchar el auto estacionarse se sintió más tranquila, al fin logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de estar muy cansada, Bella se levantó temprano, mucho antes que sus padres. Sin hacer ningún ruido preparó el desayuno y les dejó una nota antes de salir, quería caminar hasta encontrar el prado en el que estuvo con Edward, creía recordar el camino y estaba muy entusiasmada, se preguntaba si Edward algún día regresaría, si se volverían a encontrar, aunque al instante se arrepintió ya que no creía posible un nuevo encuentro, pero nada perdía imaginándose otro escenario, en el cual, él regresaba a por ella.

Nunca se había enamorado, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza conocer a alguien como él y mucho menos que se interesara por ella; a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez, sentía que era especial, pero, aun así, estaba segura que no era amor lo que había entre ellos. No podía negar que él la deslumbró, pero también la asustó. Estuvo tantos años encerrada en sí misma que era la primera vez que prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y lamentaba tanto haberle pedido que no la siguiera…, porque si bien él no estaba destinado a ser el amor de su vida quizá sí podría ser un buen amigo.

Pasó todo el día caminando, pero sin llegar a ningún lado, se detuvo a observar el lugar y no reconoció nada a su alrededor, resopló frustrada, se sentó unos minutos a descansar junto a un árbol, cuando la noche empezó a caer decidió regresar. Lamentó no haber encontrado el prado, pero no por eso se dio por vencida y repitió el paseo cada semana, durante varios meses.

* * *

Seis meses después…

Emmett entró sonriendo a la oficina de su amigo con una carpeta en las manos.

—Aquí está toda la información que me pediste —comentó mientras se la entregaba antes de sentarse en la silla en frente de él—. No fue difícil investigar a Isabella Swan.

—¿La viste? —preguntó esperanzado, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que leía.

—De lejos, no me atreví a acercarme a ella y decirle: "hola, soy Emmett, amigo de Edward, estoy aquí porque él me envió a investigarte antes de aparecerse frente a ti" —dijo bromeando. A Edward no le hizo la menor gracia y sólo lo miró seriamente—. Su padre es policía, me podría haber arrestado —explicó—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si terminaba preso por tu culpa?

—Con gusto te hubiera sacado de la cárcel, sería una buena excusa para volver al pueblo —respondió después de varios segundos, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente te apareces por allá? —cuestionó al tiempo que jugaba con el teléfono que tenía en sus manos.

—Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo —susurró, tan bajo que Emmett no lo escuchó.

—Se acerca su graduación —mencionó para darle una idea—, quizá sea una buena oportunidad para llegar, felicitarla y… —se quedó pensativo por unos instantes— tal vez no sé: ¿proponerle matrimonio?

—¿Matrimonio? —preguntó Rosalie mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a Emmett—. ¿De qué matrimonio estáis hablando?

—De ninguno, Rosalie —contestó Edward tranquilamente y añadió—: te agradecería que para la próxima vez primero tocaras la puerta, esta es mi oficina y debes respetar mi privacidad.

—Edward, no seas tan amargado —dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente, pensó que él estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber.

—Vine a buscar a mi papá, pero me dijeron que salió y pensé que podrías ayudarme —comentó fríamente mientras pensaba en cómo obtener información de Emmett, ahí se dio cuenta que no la dejaba de observar. Tenía que aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, cansado, estaba seguro de qué era lo que iba a pedirle.

—Dinero, Edward, el que me dieron para este mes ya se terminó y necesito más, tengo muchos gastos en la universidad —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo miró desafiante esperando su respuesta.

—Tendrás que esperar a Carlisle, no puedo ayudarte en eso, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. —Se levantó para mostrarle la puerta.

Rosalie lo miró furiosa, se puso de pie y sin despedirse salió de la oficina. No era la primera vez que pasaba por lo mismo, a ella nunca le parecía suficiente el dinero que le daban, varias veces le había pedido prestado a Alice, ya que ella nunca se negaba, pero en esta ocasión ambas fueron de compras y se gastaron todo.

—¿Por qué siguen viviendo en tu casa?

—Porque son mi familia, no voy a discutirlo de nuevo. —Eso se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Varias veces había tenido discusiones con cada uno de ellos: con Carlisle, al principio, fue por quién va a dirigir la empresa, al final compartieron responsabilidades, pero por lo general era Edward el que hacía todo el trabajo. Con Esme por pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina y no dedicarle tiempo a la familia; con Rose por el dinero. Varias veces ella le había dicho, indirectamente, que se marchara, y con Alice porque siempre estaba para defender a sus tíos y a su prima, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba contenta al tener a su hermano al lado.

—Abusan de tu amabilidad —añadió enfadado, a pesar de trabajar ahí durante varios años, nunca se había llevado bien con la familia Cullen.

—¿Cuándo es su graduación? —Cambió el tema, no quería seguir hablando de su familia.

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó molesto, volviendo a su escritorio.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, y con tiempo suficiente para que compres algún regalo y, casualmente, te aparezcas por allá —respondió y señaló la carpeta—, ahí tienes los datos, tú sabrás si decides ir o no —dijo y salió rápidamente.

Llegó a su oficina, en donde le sorprendió ver a Rosalie esperándolo.

—Te equivocaste de oficina, Barbie.

—No, no lo hice, es a ti a quién busco —afirmó, caminando seductoramente hacia él—, además, no sé por qué te molestas, yo sé que te gusto. —Acarició su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó extrañado, no se imaginaba por qué ella se comportaba de esa manera.

—Vine a visitarte —susurró en su oído, y él se puso nervioso—, estoy segura de que tú me dirás lo que necesito saber. —Se paró en frente de él y lo besó, él le correspondió y la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando se separaron ella lo miraba sonriente—. ¿Edward piensa casarse con alguien?

—No lo sé —dijo, y se separó de ella

—Pero… —logró decir antes de que él la llevara a la salida y cerrara la puerta.

—Ahora sí, me ocuparé de los asuntos importantes —musitó mientras empezaba a marcar un número telefónico.

Edward salió de la empresa en busca del perfecto regalo para Bella, pasó varias horas en el centro comercial sin mucho resultado, hasta que al final vio algo que le llamó la atención en una tienda de antigüedades: era una pequeña caja musical. La observó por unos segundos antes de entrar y, sin dudarlo, la compró, estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

Con ese pensamiento salió del lugar y condujo de regreso a casa, dispuesto a descansar, pero su familia parecía tener otros planes. Lo sorprendieron al encontrar a toda su familia esperándolo, siempre que llegaba no encontraba a nadie, excepto Alice, quién se dedicaba a ponerlo al tanto de cada detalle de su vida. Él, a pesar de estar cansado, siempre tenía tiempo para compartir con ella.

—¿Es cierto que vas a casarte? —preguntó Alice acercándose a su hermano, no parecía molesta, más bien preocupada y herida porque él no le había hablado de nadie en especial.

—Creo saber de dónde han sacado esa información —respondió, mirando a su prima—, pero por ahora lamento decirles que no es verdad.

—Se los dije —agregó Alice, encarando a su familia—, si él tuviera novia me lo habría dicho.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que tienes en la mano? —cuestionó Rosalie, sonriendo, provocando que todos dirigieran su mirada a la caja de regalo que tenía Edward.

—Nada que te interese, Rosalie —contestó enojado.

—Ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hija —advirtió Carlisle—. Mejor dime, ¿a dónde vas mañana? —preguntó en un intento de obtener algún tipo de información.

—Tengo que ver a alguien —dijo enojado, aunque intentó controlarse.

—Si quieres dirigir la empresa no puedes ausentarte cuando quieras, debes ser responsable y cuidar nuestro patrimonio.

Edward se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, Alice lo notó y le susurró en el oído que por favor se calmara.

—Desde que regresé no he hecho nada más que trabajar. —Alzó un poco la voz—, para cuidar la herencia de nuestros padres —agregó, mirando a Alice y volviéndose a Carlisle—. Dejé todos mis asuntos arreglados, no sé si tú puedes decir lo mismo.

—Mañana irás a trabajar —aseguró Carlisle antes de salir de la casa, seguido por Rosalie.

—Discúlpalo, Edward, él sólo está cansado, mañana quizá puedan hablar más tranquilos —dijo Esme, apenada, y sin añadir más subió a su habitación.

—¿Hay una chica que te gusta? —preguntó Alice alegremente para distraer a su hermano—, a mí me encantaría tener una cuñada —agregó sonriendo.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y subieron a su habitación, antes de empezar a hablarle sobre Bella.

* * *

Rosalie corrió detrás de su padre y lo alcanzó en el jardín.

—Vuelve adentró —gritó Carlisle al notar su presencia, no tenía paciencia para soportar lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Quiero entregarte esto —dijo ella y extendió unos papeles—, los encontré en la oficina de Emmett —explicó sonriendo—, tiene toda la información de la chica, no es más que una niña de 18 años, ni siquiera es guapa —añadió con desprecio, ya que ella se consideraba la persona más hermosa del mundo—. Pero te aseguro que no representará ningún peligro —agregó antes de marcharse.

Carlisle se quedó revisando esa información, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en qué hacer, no podía permitir que Edward se casara, una cosa era compartir el dinero con sus sobrinos… no necesitaba a alguien más de quién preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse despertó a Bella, la noche anterior no durmió bien y estaba sumamente cansada.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su madre mientras tocaba la puerta—. Es hora de levantarse.

—Enseguida bajo, mamá —contestó, y sin muchas ganas salió de la cama, se arregló para bajar y encontró a su padre sentado frente a la televisión y su mamá a su lado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —indagó preocupado su padre al ver su rostro, ella encogió sus hombros.

—No pude dormir bien, eso es todo —dijo restándole importancia, fue a la cocina para desayunar, aunque no le apetecía nada. Sus padres decidieron creerla ya que desde que murió su amigo había días en los que se deprimía.

—Quizá cuando vaya a la universidad y se aleje de este lugar pueda superarlo —comentó Renée, en un intento de animar a su esposo.

—Eso espero —susurró sin apartar la mirada de su hija, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando descubrir cualquier cosa que le revelara lo que sea que escondía ella.

Minutos después, Bella volvió a su habitación pasando frente a sus padres, esta vez nadie comentó nada, Renée corrió buscándola para animarla, era un día importante y no iba a permitir que nadie estuviera triste en esta ocasión, la encontró acostada nuevamente.

—¿Quieres algún regalo especial de graduación? —preguntó Renée mientras tomaba el cepillo de su hija y empezaba a peinar su cabello.

—No necesito nada, mamá, pero gracias de todos modos, ya han hecho mucho por mí —respondió levantándose de la cama, no quería que la vieran triste, así que sonrió.

—Bella, deberías arreglarte, eres tú la que se va a graduar del instituto y aún sigues como si fuera cualquier otro día —mencionó, fingiendo horror antes de que ambas empezaran a reírse.

Bella adoraba a sus padres, pensaba que eran los mejores del mundo, sabía que tuvo suerte al tenerlos siempre junto a ella, haciéndola sentir amada, aunque las muestras de cariño no era su especialidad y no era buena con las palabras, siempre trataba de demostrarles, de una u otra manera, lo agradecida, orgullosa y feliz que se sentía por pertenecer a su familia.

—Sólo es una ceremonia, déjame dormir cinco minutos más —bromeó, tirándose de nuevo en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en una almohada.

—No puedes llegar tarde, esto es importante, Bella, es la última vez que verás a tus compañeros antes de irte a la universidad —dijo por milésima vez en el año.

—Está bien, dame cinco minutos y estoy lista —aceptó finalmente.

—Si necesitas ayuda, por favor avísame —comentó con ilusión, siempre quería arreglarla, pero su hija nunca estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

—Claro, sólo necesito encontrar algo que ponerme —mencionó y empezó a revisar su armario, en ese momento Renée abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Charlie quién traía una caja en sus manos.

—Es nuestro regalo de graduación —explicó, y Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ellos, así que se lo agradeció con un abrazo a cada uno, por unos segundos los miró con ternura, Bella sintió que tenía que aprovechar cada momento con ellos, tuvo el impulso de decir que los amaba, pero se contuvo, ya lo diría más adelante, por lo que les sonrió antes de sacarlos de la habitación para cambiarse.

No tardó mucho, pero se entretuvo mirando el dibujo que había hecho de Edward, al principio lo dibujó porque no tenía nada que hacer en ese instante, después lo conservó para no olvidarlo, y a pesar de que nunca regresó a visitarla, guardó un buen recuerdo de él, ella siempre decía no tener ningún talento, pero, aún así, la imagen que dibujó de Edward era idéntica a él.

—Bella —gritó Renée al notar que su hija se demoraba tanto.

Ella salió corriendo y en las escaleras se encontró a sus padres quienes la veían maravillados.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Charlie—, ¿en qué momento mi pequeña se convirtió en esta hermosa mujer?

La besó en la mejilla y agregó "estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña princesa", consiguiendo que ella se ruborizara. Renée los miraba, estaban más que emocionados, ya que por lo general a ninguno de ellos se les daba bien las muestras de cariño, así que sin que se dieran cuenta les tomó una fotografía, ambos se giraron hacia ella al verse sorprendidos.

—Este momento quedará registrado para siempre —comentó Renée antes de acercarse y besar a su familia.

No podía creer que hubieran pasado tantos años, jamás se arrepentiría de haber formado un hogar con Charlie, a quién, a pesar de todo, amaba cada día más, al igual que a su hija, a quién consideraba el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida.

Los tres salieron de la casa, Charlie y Renée subieron al auto, pero Bella tuvo que regresar para contestar el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, pero al responder nadie hablaba, así que colgó y caminó a la puerta, cuando salió vio cómo un camión venía a toda velocidad y se impactaba directamente con el auto de sus padres. Estaba en shock y sólo escuchó las voces de las personas a su alrededor, varias gritaban y otras intentaban ayudarlos, ella sólo se quedó ahí mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando, finalmente, despertó estaba en la cama de un hospital, una enfermera la veía preocupada, ella sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y estaba confundida.

—¡Al fin despiertas! Voy a por el médico para que te revise —le dijo, pero ella parecía no escuchar—, por favor no te levantes.

—¿Dónde están mis papás? —preguntó angustiada al recordar lo que había sucedido, se levantó apresuradamente y empezó a buscar en todas partes, uno de los enfermeros tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para detenerla.

Todos la veían, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, ella estaba desesperada mientras los llamaba "papá, mamá" gritaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. El médico llegó y le pusieron un calmante, poco a poco cerró los ojos, mientras por su mente no paraba de revivir el accidente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, mil gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

** Capítulo 4**

Aquella mañana Edward se despertó inquieto por un sueño que tuvo, se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para poder ir a buscar a Bella, estaba dispuesto a conquistarla aun en contra de la opinión de su familia y no deseaba perder la oportunidad de volver a verla. Tomó el regalo que había comprado y salió de su habitación, pero al pasar junto a la recámara de su hermana, la escuchó llamarlo, el tono de su voz lo alarmó y entró inmediatamente para verla, la encontró aún acostada, quejándose de un dolor, y preocupado se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—No me siento bien, me duele el estómago —respondió, respirando agitadamente.

—No tienes fiebre —agregó tras tocar su frente—, deberíamos llamar al médico para que venga a revisarte.

—No —gritó inesperadamente y luego añadió—: No es necesario, Edward, sólo necesito descansar, creo que me quedaré en la cama y ya verás que por la tarde estoy mejor.

—Alice, necesito asegurarme que no tienes nada grave —explicó y se puso de pie dispuesto a llamar por teléfono, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo, evitando que avanzara.

—Sabes que odio a los médicos —se quejó e hizo un mohín.

—Ayer estabas estupendamente y hoy te encuentro así, sé que no debería, pero por esta vez te haré caso, sin embargo, si no te veo bien en la tarde yo mismo te llevaré al médico —afirmó, y sonrió al ver el alivio que produjo en ella.

—Se me pasará pronto —aseguró mientras lo abrazaba—, por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que me quede dormida.

—Claro que sí, pequeña —dijo mientras veía su reloj—, dime si necesitas algo más.

—Un poco de té estaría bien.

—En un minuto regreso —confirmó antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, en donde se encontró con Sue y platicaron unos minutos mientras preparaba el té de su hermana. Sin perder tiempo regresó y al entrar vio a Alice con el teléfono en la mano, parecía nerviosa, pero al notar su presencia, colgó de inmediato y se acostó nuevamente.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó con curiosidad, dejando la bandeja con la taza de té en una pequeña mesa situada en el centro de la habitación.

—Con una amiga de la universidad, estaba diciéndole que no iba a ir hoy y necesitaba que me ayude con algo, pero ya está todo solucionado —comentó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no le pediste el favor a Rosalie? Las dos estudiáis lo mismo y sois compañeras —añadió mirándola sospechosamente.

—Ayer salió y no creo que haya regresado —contestó tímidamente y al notar la mirada confusa de su hermano se arrepintió—, olvida lo que dije Edward, no debí decir nada, se lo prometí, ¡por favor no se lo digas a nadie! O ella no volverá a confiar en mí —suplicó.

—¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé —respondió, bajando la mirada—. En ocasiones sale y nunca me ha dicho a dónde, pero por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie. —Volvió a pedir y él simplemente asintió—, prometí no hacerlo y me he equivocado contándote.

—No te preocupes, Alice, no diré nada —aseguró, pero no le gustaba para nada el secreto de su prima.

—Gracias, Edward, eres el mejor. —Sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba el té—, también te voy a pedir que no intentes averiguar nada sobre Rosalie, porque no te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar.

* * *

Por la tarde…

Emmett llegó corriendo a casa de su amigo, a quién encontró saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Edward al verlo tan agitado.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —dijo y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca—. Necesitaba entregarte algo, así que fui a buscarte, pensé que estarías con Bella.

—Alice estaba enferma y no podía dejarla sola —comentó interrumpiéndolo—, pensaba reunirme con Bella por la tarde.

—Llegué y vi un accidente, un camión se estrelló contra del auto de sus padres —le informó y vio cómo palidecía el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó desesperado, alzando la voz, por lo que llamó la atención de varias de las personas que estaban un poco alejadas, pero nadie se acercó a él.

—No lo sé realmente —confesó e intentó explicarle—, yo sólo vi el auto, había personas dentro, pero no sé más. Vine inmediatamente para acá.

—No debiste venir sin noticias —gritó—, quizá esté grave, tengo que ir a buscarla —dijo alterado y bajó corriendo las escaleras. A la entrada se interpuso Rosalie y no le importó empujarla para poder pasar rápido, subió a su auto y empezó a conducir a toda velocidad.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? —preguntó Alice a Emmett, saliendo de su cuarto, quién aún permanecía en su sitio, él no respondió y bajo las escaleras en donde lo esperaban Rosalie y Esme para hacerle la misma pregunta.

—Por favor, Emmett, tienes que decírnoslo, estamos preocupadas por él —pidió Esme tomándole de las manos.

—Como si no lo supieran —agregó Emmett, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a cada una de ellas, en especial a Rosalie; a Alice, finalmente, la sonrió antes de salir de la casa.

Subió a su auto para intentar alcanzar a su amigo, cuando estaba arrancando no vio el coche de Carlisle llegar y sus autos chocaron, no se detuvo para ver si había daño, sólo se fue lo más pronto posible.

Al escuchar el golpe, las chicas salieron afuera para ver lo que había sucedido y encontraron a un furioso Carlisle saliendo de su Mercedes negro, por suerte el choque fue leve y no les sucedió nada.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Esme preocupada, no se acercó a él porque se asustó al verlo tan molesto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar bien después de que quisiera matarme? Estoy seguro que Edward está detrás de esto —gritó, esperando que su sobrino lo escuchara.

—Ni Emmett ni mi hermano han hecho esto apropósito —los defendió Alice y acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

—Mira, Alice, no voy a permitir que interfieras, hazme caso, esto es entre tu hermano y yo, así que dime en dónde está—exigió saber y al no recibir respuesta entró a la casa a buscarlo.

—Salió y nadie sabe adónde —dijo Rosalie finalmente— Tal vez ellos planearon todo y por eso se fue precisamente hoy.

—Deja de decir tonterías —intervino Alice, poniendo las manos en su cadera, aunque no le gustaba pelearse con ella, no se podía controlar cuando hablaban de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, papá —indicó Rose, ignorando el último comentario—. Parece que recibió una mala noticia —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo y volviendo a entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué noticia? —Quiso saber Carlisle intrigado, poniéndose en frente de su esposa y esperando una respuesta.

—No dijo nada, pero me tiene muy preocupada, ojalá tenga cuidado, no vaya a ser que sufra un accidente —agregó Esme, inquieta, y siguió a su hija dentro.

—Lo que sea que le pase… se lo tendrá bien merecido por irresponsable, me ha dejado todo el trabajo hoy, y lo peor, es que llego cansado y me encuentro con que su amiguito me quiere matar, estos me las pagan —sentenció, mirando fijamente a Alice.

* * *

Alice regresó a su habitación, nerviosa caminó hasta su cama, tomó su teléfono que estaba sobre el colchón y marcó enseguida un número, timbró varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—¡Por qué no contestas! —gritó, lanzando su teléfono a la cama.

—¿A quién llamas con tanta urgencia? —preguntó Rosalie, entrando con unas bolsas en la mano.

—A nadie. —Se limitó a responder, se sentó y cruzó sus piernas.

—A mí si vas a decirme qué le sucedió a Edward, ¿verdad? —Depositó las bolsas en un sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

—Les dije que no sé nada, así que puedes regresar y decírselo a mis tíos, ahora, por favor, sal de aquí que quiero estar sola. —Señaló la puerta, pero Rosalie la ignoró, sólo se levantó para mirarse en el espejo.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue anoche? —cuestionó indignada, no le gustaba que la tratasen de esa forma.

—No me interesa —contestó mientras jugaba con el teléfono en las manos, pensativa.

—Estoy segura que sí.

—No. —Se levantó y la llevó hasta la puerta—. Ahora, fuera.

Rosalie se mantuvo en su sitio, mirando a su prima en la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás tan histérica? —Se soltó de su agarre—. Sólo quiero saber qué piensas de la novia de Edward, ¿la conoces?

—No, y no creo que lo haga… por ahora —agregó dudosa—, él no me ha contado mucho, pero estoy segura que tú sabes más de ella por los papeles que le robaste a Emmett.

—Encontré esas copias por casualidad mientras lo esperaba en su oficina. —Sonrió al recordar el beso que le dio a Emmett, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le gustó—. No los robé, sólo los tomé prestados, además, no creo que se dé cuenta, tenía varias copias de lo mismo… pero no sé por qué te molesta, no tuviste problemas al leerlos anoche —le recordó, ya que ella le había mostrado esa información apenas llegó a la casa.

—Fuera, Rosalie —gritó, señalando la puerta y ella no tuvo otra opción que salir.

* * *

Edward llegó rápidamente al pueblo y no tardó en encontrar el hospital. Entró alterado y preguntó por la familia Swan.

—¿Es usted familiar de ellos? —preguntó una enfermera.

—Soy el prometido de Isabella Swan —respondió convencido, no quería dejar dudas sobre su relación o de lo contrario no podría verla, por dentro pedía que Bella estuviera bien—. ¿Cómo están? —Se aventuró a preguntar al ver que ella no lo miraba muy convencida.

—Isabella está bien, al menos físicamente. —Empezó a hablar y él sintió alivio al ver que le creía—. Tuvo que ser sedada y todavía continua dormida, sería bueno para ella tenerte a su lado cuando se entere de lo de sus padres, por un momento llegué a pensar que no tenía a nadie más, cuánto me alegra haberme equivocado.

—¿Cómo están los señores Swan? —inquirió más tranquilo al saber que su Bella estaba bien.

—Renée murió —dijo tristemente—, y su padre, Charlie, aún continúa con vida, pero está muy grave, no creo que sobreviva a esta noche —examinó su reacción, ya que tenía dudas de la relación que decía tener con Bella, en el pueblo se conocían todos y nunca antes había visto a ese hombre ahí.

—Esto va a ser difícil de asimilar para Bella —comentó, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo a su lado y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, recordaba su conversación con ella tiempo atrás, cuando habló de sus padres se podía percibir el amor que sentía por ellos, esta noticia la iba a destruir, pero él estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

—Por eso me alegra que te tenga —añadió la enfermera antes de marcharse.

Minutos después Edward logró pasar a verla, la encontró dormida, sintiéndose más tranquilo se sentó a su lado. Bella empezó a llamar a sus padres, en sueños, él acarició su cabello para tratar de calmarla, le dolía verla en ese estado, tomó su mano y así permaneció por varias horas, hablándola al oído, prometiéndole que no la dejaría sola.

—Ha sucedido algo con el señor Swan —informó la enfermera, en voz baja para no despertar a Bella—. Necesito que me acompañe.

Con mucho pesar se alejó de ella no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente y prometerle que regresaría pronto.

Al salir él, Bella empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba confundida por la voz que acababa de escuchar, el cansancio la venció y nuevamente se durmió.

* * *

Edward fue guiado hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Charlie, lo vio conectado a un respirador.

—Está muy débil, pero ha evolucionado favorablemente en las últimas horas.

—¿Se va a recuperar? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No completamente —dijo, y él se giró a mirarla, alarmado sin decir nada— Sufrió un grave golpe en la columna, él señor no podrá volver a caminar.

Él permaneció en silencio mientras observaba al padre de la mujer que amaba, estaba decidido a hacerse cargo tanto de él como de su hija, ahora pensaba en la manera de convencerlos para que se mudaran a su casa, pero recordó a su familia…

Tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir que los aceptasen.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… Emmett convenció a Edward de irse a cambiar de ropa y descansar un poco en un hotel, mientras que él arreglaba todos los papeles y asuntos necesarios para el funeral de Renée.

Bella se despertó, al no encontrar a nadie a su lado se levantó y caminó por el hospital, una enfermera la vio y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —preguntó, llorando—. ¡Por favor! Necesito verlos.

La enfermera al verla tan mal, no dijo nada, sólo la llevó hasta la habitación de su padre.

—Está dormido todavía, pero se recuperará —aseguró, Bella corrió a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, después de varios minutos se separó de él.

—¿Y mi mamá? —preguntó temerosa, no recibió respuesta, así que levantó la voz—. ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —exigió saber, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta, desolada cayó en el suelo y empezó a llamarla.

—Voy por un calmante —dijo la enfermera, Bella la escuchó y levantó la vista.

—Quiero verla —musitó poniéndose de pie—. Lléveme con ella.

* * *

Edward volvió al hospital después de varias horas, caminó directamente hasta la habitación de Bella, abrió la puerta y al no verla en su cama, miró por toda la habitación, desesperado salió en su búsqueda, encontrándose con Emmett en la puerta, pero él no sabía nada.

—La señorita Swan se ha ido —informó la enfermera—. Se despertó hace poco y pidió ver a su mamá, la llevamos y de pronto salió corriendo, todavía no ha regresado, pero espero que lo haga pronto ya que su padre pregunta por ella.

—Voy a buscarla —anunció Edward mientras pensaba en todos los lugares en donde podría estar.

—El señor Swan ha pedido verlo también —dijo, y él la miró sorprendido.

—Ve con él y yo iré a buscar a Bella, aunque creo que regresará pronto, aquí está Charlie —intervino su amigo, y sin muchas ganas asintió.

Nuevamente se encontró frente a la habitación de Charlie, pero no estaba seguro de qué es lo que le podría decir. Entró y lo encontró acostado en la cama.

Al oír abrirse la puerta abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. El señor Swan tenía varias heridas vendadas, se le notaba cansado, pero aun así mantenía la mirada firme ante Edward.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó serio, la voz era débil.

—Edward Masen —se presentó y al notar que él no iba a decir nada prosiguió—: Conocí a Bella hace seis meses, cuando mi auto se averió cerca del pueblo, pensaba asistir a su graduación, pero lamentablemente ocurrió el accidente, si dije que soy su prometido fue porque no encontré otra manera para poder ayudarlos.

Finalizó y esperó impaciente la respuesta, la cual tardó en llegar.

—¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos si sólo la vio una vez? —cuestionó sospechosamente ya que era evidente el interés que tenía por su hija.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ella —confesó, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de que no le creyera—. Lo que siento por ella es especial y único, por favor, no me pida que me aleje.

—No podría hacer eso después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. —Por unos segundos se quedó pensativo, mirando al techo—. Bella nunca me ha hablado de ti y, a pesar de eso, voy a confiar en que me estés diciendo la verdad.

—Gracias, señor —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Puedes llamarme Charlie…, además, soy yo quién tiene que agradecerte por no dejar sola a mi niña en estos momentos —dijo triste al recordar lo sucedido con Renée, y unas lágrimas cayeron, ella fue su primer y único amor, la conocía desde niños, nunca imaginó perderla de esta manera.

—No la dejaré nunca —aseguró, "aunque toda mi familia se oponga" añadió en su mente. Charlie estaba seguro de que la cuidaría, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Prometo que pagaré todo lo que hayas gastado —comentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse.

—No es necesario, sólo le pido que me permita estar cerca de ustedes —respondió sinceramente. Jamás pensó en cobrarles nada.

—Bella es mi mayor tesoro.

—Y yo sabré cuidarla.

—¿Qué quieres de Bella? —indagó, a pesar de estar seguro de que la quería, él creía en el amor a primera vista porque le pasó con Renée.

—Quiero hacerla feliz —aseguró firmemente, ante lo cual Charlie sonrió—, quiero tenerla junto a mí —añadió mientras pensaba en la manera de conseguirlo.

—¿Ella corresponde tus sentimientos? —Quiso saber, hasta ese momento no había hablado con ella.

—No lo sé —respondió nervioso, él también deseaba saber la respuesta—, todavía no he podido hablar con ella, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—Pensé que estabas con ella —dijo confuso—. ¿Dónde está?

—Cuando llegué había salido e iba a buscarla cuando me informaron que usted quería hablar conmigo, me dijeron que se fue corriendo cuando vio el cuerpo de la señora Renée.

—Ve a buscarla, por favor, y tráela, quizá se haya ido a la casa, ella debe estar muy mal, no puede estar sola. —Intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

—Usted quédese tranquilo, no pienso volver sin ella —prometió y tras despedirse salió de la habitación y posteriormente del hospital.

Por lo poco que conocía a Bella, estaba convencido de que al último lugar al que iría sería a su casa, así que tenía que pensar bien para encontrarla, se detuvo a meditar y a su mente vino la imagen del prado que encontraron juntos meses atrás.

No perdió tiempo y salió corriendo, seguro de que la iba a hallar en ese lugar.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste el capítulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al salir del hospital, Bella fue directamente al bosque, pensó en ir primero a su casa, pero la sola idea de imaginarla sin sus padres le fue insoportable, tampoco quería recibir la mirada de lástima de cualquier persona del pueblo, así que decidió alejarse. Avanzó hacia el prado que tiempo atrás encontró con Edward, era un lugar seguro y tranquilo para despejar su mente, a pesar de que nunca antes había vuelto a encontrar el camino, recorrió el sendero como si se lo supiera de memoria, sin prestar atención a su alrededor y, para sorpresa suya, llegó hasta aquel hermoso lugar. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba: lleno de flores; colorido; sereno… pacífico, suspiró aliviada al sentir el frío aire en su rostro.

Se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol como añorando compañía, desde ahí contempló el sitio, tenía la mirada perdida, no decía nada ni lloraba. Se sintió tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era descansar, cerrar los ojos para olvidarse del mundo y al despertar darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Todo parecía bastante irreal para ella en esos momentos, a pesar de que entre sus manos sujetaba la pulsera favorita de su madre, a la que, minutos antes o ¿quizá horas?, había visto muerta. La cabeza empezó a dolerle como si alguien la golpeara con algo, intentó calmarse y lentamente se quedó dormida, al sentir la paz que le transmitía ese lugar.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas antes de que despertara, el dolor de cabeza todavía estaba, pero era soportable. Aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba se levantó, dispuesta a regresar al hospital y enfrentar cualquier situación con la que se pudiera encontrar. Deseaba ver a su padre, saber que él estaba vivo era lo único que la mantenía en pie, además, tenía que estar junto a él en el momento en que le dijeran que Renée había muerto. Ella era consciente de que eso lo hundiría, sus padres habían estado juntos muchos años, los mismos en que ella tuvo el privilegio de presenciar el inmenso amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Siempre deseó encontrar a una persona que la amara de esa manera tan natural y fuerte a la vez.

Con mucha tristeza abandonó el prado sin darse cuenta que dejaba ahí algo valioso, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, no tardó mucho en llegar y encontrar la habitación de Charlie, se alegró al ver que estaba despierto, esperándola.

—¡Papá! —gritó emocionada, corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó durante varios minutos y juntos lloraron, pero ninguno de los dos habló.

* * *

Edward tuvo algunos problemas en encontrar el prado, se perdió en el bosque por varias horas y al llegar sintió una gran decepción al no encontrarla ahí. Comenzó a angustiarse al no saber en dónde estaba, no conocía otros lugares para buscarla.

Caminó alrededor, recordando el día que juntos localizaron aquel sitio, y al pasar bajo un árbol encontró una pulsera que estaba seguro pertenecía a Bella. La tomó en sus manos como si fuera el objeto más valioso que hubiera encontrado, sonrió porque sabía que Bella había estado ahí hacía poco, meditó por varios minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que el único lugar al que pudo ir era el hospital, así que sin perder tiempo corrió de regreso.

* * *

Un enojado Carlisle llegó a casa, estacionó su auto y rápidamente caminó directo a la puerta principal, la cual cerró con mucha fuerza. Esme, quién era la única que se encontraba ahí, salió corriendo a su encuentro.

—¿Sucede algo cariño? —preguntó con cautela y sin acercarse demasiado, lo conocía bien como para hacer algo que lo molestara.

—¿Ha vuelto Edward? —cuestionó lleno de ira. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Hay tanto trabajo… y él desaparece sin dejar rastro —se quejó, caminando hacia el sofá—. Yo no seguiré cuidando de su empresa.

—¿No has pensado que debió suceder algo grave para que él decidiera irse de pronto? —sugirió, pero al recibir la mirada gélida de su esposo no agregó nada más.

—Todos estábamos mejor cuando él estaba lejos —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el mini bar y sacando una botella—. ¡No te quedes ahí y ven a servirme! —gritó a su esposa, quien sin decir nada caminó hacia él—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—A esta hora debe estar en la universidad —musitó mientras vertía el licor en un vaso.

—Localízala rápido porque debo hablar con ella.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Edward se encontró en la entrada con su amigo Emmett, quién parecía estarlo esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bella está dentro —informó para que se sintiera más tranquilo—, creo que le deberías dar un poco de tiempo para que hable con su padre, ahora necesitan estar juntos —agregó, Edward estaba de acuerdo y asintió, sabía que ella necesitaba a Charlie, y sentir que estaba a salvo lo calmó—. Deberías llamar a tu familia, deben estar muy preocupados.

—¿En serio crees eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Al menos Alice te debe echar de menos.

—Tienes razón, ella debe estar muy preocupada. —Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y al final terminó por llamar a su hermana, lo intentó varias veces pero sin ningún resultado.

—Debe estar ocupada, deberías probar por la noche —sugirió y su amigo asintió—. Tal vez Bella se demore hablando con su padre, y si tu intención es quedarte con ella, quizá haya algo más que debas resolver —dijo. A pesar de que Edward sabía de lo que estaba hablando, decidió esperar a que Emmett se lo confirmara—. Carlisle insiste en hablar contigo.

—Resolveré eso cuando regrese —respondió como si no fuera importante, porque para él lo que opinara su tío no le interesaba.

—No quiero presionarte, Edward, pero es importante, en tu ausencia pueden hacer muchas cosas sin que te des cuenta.

—Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, ¿o sí? —indagó.

En ocasiones percibía que su amigo le ocultaba algo, pero siempre terminaba por creer que era sólo imaginación suya, debía confiar en él.

—Considero que ahora es cuando hay que estar más atentos…, antes estabas lejos y no se sentía amenazado por tu presencia —explicó.

—En ese caso me gustaría que regresaras tú —dijo mirándolo fijamente—, yo volveré más adelante, en cuanto todo lo de Bella se resuelva.

—¿Estás seguro que no me necesitas aquí?

—Completamente seguro, así que puedes irte hoy mismo —aseguró—. Te pido que también estés al pendiente de Alice, me siento culpable por dejarla sola —mencionó al recordar la enfermedad de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, que la vigilaré —contestó, y sonriendo se despidió de su amigo.

* * *

Bella y su padre aún continuaban abrazados, ninguno rompió el silencio hasta minutos después.

—Perdóname, papá —dijo Bella, sorprendiendo a Charlie.

—¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? —preguntó extrañado, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Porque no pude hacer nada por ti ni por mamá —respondió, llorando mientras escondía su rostro.

—Tranquila, mi niña —comentó con ternura. Ella levantó el rostro para poder verlo—, no tienes por qué culparte de lo sucedido, no podías hacer nada, fue un accidente lamentable, pero no sabes lo agradecido que estoy porque tu estés a salvo.

—Pero… —No pude decir más por el llanto que surgía, cuando estuvo un poco más calmada agregó—: yo sólo me quedé parada, viendo cómo todo sucedía.

—No había nada que hacer, Bella, por favor entiéndelo —pidió, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas.

—Pero mi mamá, está… está…

—Lo sé… está muerta —dijo con pesar—, y créeme que comprendo tu sufrimiento. La extrañaré tanto como tú, fue mi amiga, compañera, el amor de mi vida. Siempre pensé que cuando llegara la hora de separarnos sería cuando fuésemos viejitos y rodeados de nietos —agregó, recordando todos los planes que tenían para el futuro—. Ella habría querido que siguiéramos adelante, aún nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Todo esto sucedió tan rápido… No sabría qué hacer si a ti también te llega a pasar algo.

—Tú eres fuerte, inteligente, valiente, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, así que te pido que jamás te des por vencida —pidió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa—, quiero llegar a viejo y verte feliz, concédeme eso, por favor.

—Gracias, papá, por estar aquí. —Volvió a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, pequeña. —Se limitó a decir.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo… Estoy seguro de que Renée nos cuidará también —comentó y ambos sonrieron.

Bella estaba cansada por todo el camino recorrido durante el día, se quedó dormida más tranquila, junto a su padre. Edward entró minutos después, pero no quiso despertarla, pensó que más adelante tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, así que le dijo a Charlie que volvería por la noche.

* * *

Emmett llegó a casa de Alice en la noche, no quería entrar, estaba seguro que mientras su amigo estuviera fuera, él sería persona indeseable en aquel lugar, así que, simplemente, le envió un mensaje al celular. Ella no tardó en salir y encontrar estacionado su auto a pocos metros, miró a su alrededor, por si había alguien cerca, antes de entrar y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enfadada, desde hacía días parecía estar molesta con todos, pero siempre trataba de disimular.

—Sólo cumplo las órdenes de tu hermano —le aseguró, mirándola divertido por su actitud.

—¿Dónde está y cuándo regresa? —dijo, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes en dónde está, pero no sé cuándo piensa volver —explicó—. Está ocupándose de Bella —agregó, esperando ver su reacción.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —cuestionó, mirando impaciente por la ventana, no quería que nadie la viera cerca de él.

—Él me pidió que te cuidara.

—No necesito niñeras, así que puedes irte y ocuparte de tus asuntos —gritó e intentó salir, pero él la detuvo.

—Sigues enfadada conmigo —aseguró soltándole el brazo.

—No.

—Te comportas como una niña —se quejó. Ella se sintió ofendida y sin dudarlo salió del auto, no le gustaba ser tratada como alguien infantil.

Emmett no dijo nada más y cuando la vio entrar, enseguida se fue del lugar, a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que le pidió su amigo.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —preguntó Rosalie, al ver entrar a su prima.

—Caminar —respondió simplemente y dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

—Estoy segura que viste a alguien y si salgo descubriré quién era —comentó, caminando hacia la entrada.

—No vas a encontrar a nadie —aseguró molesta, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

—Prima, en los últimos días te has comportado como si estuvieras molesta conmigo, ¿hice algo para que te enfadaras? —indagó, a pesar de que a veces le disgustaba la presencia de Alice, quería tenerla cerca para no sentirse sola.

De repente a Alice se le vino a la mente la conversación que noches atrás tuvo con ella, pero no deseaba delatarse.

—No hiciste nada, Rose —dijo solemnemente—, sólo estoy preocupada por Edward.

—De él es precisamente de quien quiero hablarte —comentó Carlisle mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó con cara de fastidio. Había tenido un día agotador y lo único que quería era irse a la cama.

—Se ha ausentado de la empresa, yo con mucho gusto me hago cargo de sus obligaciones, pero hay cosas que están fuera de mi alcance, si tú me das la autorización y el apoyo para dirigir…

—Los asuntos de la empresa discútelos con él, yo no pienso interferir —contestó interrumpiéndolo.

—También es tu empresa —le recordó mientras se acercaba, pero ella retrocedió.

—Una empresa de la cual no sé absolutamente nada —agregó con sinceridad, ya que nunca se había preocupado del negocio, siempre pedía las cosas y le eran concedidas al instante—, así que habla con mi hermano —dijo, marchándose rápidamente a su habitación, sin prestar atención a las quejas de su tío.

* * *

En el hospital, Edward regresó más animado, había descansado y todo parecía marchar bien, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Charlie solo.

—Se fue a comer, volverá en unos minutos —informó ante su mirada de desconcierto—, mientras tanto puedes hacerme compañía —ofreció y señaló el asiento junto a su cama, él no dudó y caminó hacia allá.

—¿Cómo está usted? —preguntó, conocía su estado de salud pero él deseaba saber cómo estaba emocionalmente.

—Intento sobreponerme por Bella —confesó—, ella aún me necesita, pero no sé qué tan útil le puedo ser si me he quedado inválido —agregó con impotencia, ya no podría trabajar ni cuidar bien de su hija.

—Yo les ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten —aseguró sin dudarlo.

—Bella jamás lo permitirá, es demasiado terca y orgullosa como para aceptar ayuda, en eso salió igual a mí —agregó, sonriendo al recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que su esposa le había dicho eso.

—Tal vez logre convencerla —dijo esperanzado, jamás pensó en el hecho de que Bella no lo quisiera en su vida.

—No lo creo, pero puedes intentarlo.

—Eso haré, aunque si ella rechaza mi ayuda, quizá usted pueda aceptarla o convencerla —propuso. Sin importar la manera él quería ayudarlos.

—Si Bella no lo hace entonces yo tampoco —aseguró mirándolo a los ojos, se quedó en silencio y luego agregó—: Edward, todavía pienso que eres un buen muchacho, pero ofreciéndole dinero no la vas a conquistar.

—Sabe que no sólo les ofrezco mi dinero… yo quiero a su hija, a ella le entregaría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy —respondió mientras pensaba en las posibles maneras de convencer a Bella de que aceptara su ayuda.

—Sé que quieres a mi hija, sino fuera así no estarías hablando conmigo —comentó seriamente.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Aun así no estoy seguro de lo que ella dirá —aclaró, no quería darle falsas esperanzas—, pero si la quieres impresionar lo primero de lo que le debes hablar es de sentimientos, no de dinero —aconsejó y Edward sonrió, se acordó de que años atrás su padre le había dicho algo parecido—, sé que has pagado varios de nuestros gastos y te aseguro que te lo devolveré.

—No es necesario… —empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—Claro que sí lo es, lo que sientes por mi niña no te obliga a hacerte cargo de nosotros —informó, pensando en qué podría hacer para conseguir ese dinero.

—No es obligación —aclaró frustrado, bajó la mirada al piso, tenía miedo de que Bella no le creyera al revelarle sus sentimientos.

—Ya lo sé, pero debes aceptar nuestra voluntad y te lo pagaremos todo, no quiero sentir que haces todo esto para pedir algo a cambio —dijo y Edward levantó la mirada inmediatamente, jamás fue esa su intención.

—¿Qué podría pedir? —preguntó desconcertado, pero al verlo reír se dio cuenta que no hablaba en serio.

—Mmm —meditó por varios segundos. Ninguno se percató de que fuera de la habitación alguien se detuvo en la puerta y oyó a las personas hablar. Le pareció reconocer a ambas, pero se quedó escuchando para asegurarse—: has venido de otra ciudad sólo para ayudarnos, pagaste el hospital, los gastos funerarios de mi esposa, ¿a cambio de qué sería eso?

—¿De qué Bella se case conmigo? —preguntó divertido, jamás pensó en pedir nada a cambio, así que lo dijo sólo como broma, sonrió abiertamente, pero rápidamente se preocupó al ver la mirada alarmada de Charlie.

Por un segundo pensó que él creía que lo decía en serio, cuando le iba a aclarar todo se dio cuenta que él miraba hacia la entrada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y junto a la puerta se encontró con una muy sorprendida y enojada Bella.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero les guste el capítulo :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

«¿Escuché bien?» se preguntó Bella mientras evaluaba la escena que tenía frente a ella, su padre estaba en la cama sin decir nada, dirigió la mirada a su acompañante, llevándose una gran sorpresa: «¡Edward!», gritó en su mente sin saber si emocionarse o disgustarse por lo que acababa de presenciar. Ambos la miraron entre sorprendidos, nerviosos y temerosos, en especial Edward, quién al verla no supo qué decir ni cómo explicarle la situación.

Ella lentamente se acercó y caminó directamente hacia Charlie, intentando ignorar a su amigo, a pesar de no ser fácil, llevaba meses recordándolo y lo que menos imaginó fue encontrarlo nuevamente en esas condiciones.

«¿Desde cuándo se conocen?» quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo, era necesario averiguar primero si lo que acababa de oír era verdad.

—Bella, déjame explicarte —pidió Edward después de varios minutos de silencio, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, pero parecía que no lo escuchaba—. Bella.

Intentó de nuevo, quiso tomarla de la mano, pero ella se apartó inmediatamente.

—Será mejor que me permitas hablar con ella —dijo Charlie sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

La conocía bien como para adivinar lo que estaba pensando y sabía que sólo él podría aclararle lo ocurrido.

—Pero necesito explicarle… —siguió Edward y Bella se giró a verlo con aparente frialdad, lo que lo alarmó.

—Fuera de aquí —gritó Bella, enojada, asustando a los presentes, ninguno esperaba esa reacción, dejó de mirarlo en un intento de contener las lágrimas que estaban próximas a escaparse.

—Déjanos solos —solicitó Charlie.

Edward no quiso molestarla más y sin agregar nada salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la chica que amaba. No le gustó la manera en que lo miró, a pesar de que su reacción era comprensible, la sola idea de que ella lo odiara le era insoportable, así que estaba decidido a conseguir que ella le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Siéntate, Bella —ordenó Charlie. Sin pensarlo mucho ella obedeció, había tenido un día bastante cansado como para discutir con él, pero estaba muy intrigada por la presencia de Edward.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuché? —preguntó nerviosa, mientras jugaba con su cabello, primero tenía que estar segura de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de juzgar a Edward y, en especial, a su padre. Renée siempre le aconsejaba que tenía que escuchar la versión de todos antes de emitir un juicio.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Tú le preguntaste a cambio de qué nos ayudo y él te dijo que me tenía que casar con él. —Levantó la mirada para descifrar la expresión de su rostro, parecía tranquilo por lo que empezó a dudar de lo que oyó.

—No malinterpretes nada, hija, te aseguro que todo ha sido un malentendido —explicó, luego de varios segundos—, yo jamás permitiría que sucediera algo así, sin importar cuán necesitados estemos de dinero, siempre estará primero tu felicidad y bienestar.

Su respuesta no la sorprendió.

—Ya lo sé, papá, por eso te lo pregunto. —Soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y pudo respirar al fin con tranquilidad—, pero ¿desde cuándo se conocen? —preguntó confusa, nunca había escuchado hablar de Edward a sus padres.

Charlie meditó un poco su respuesta antes de contestarle.

—Según me han dicho, él llegó acá el día del accidente, y no ha hecho nada más que ayudarnos y cuidarte, Bella. —Esa revelación la llenó de felicidad al recordar las palabras que escuchaba cuando estaba dormida, ¿acaso sería él quién estuvo a su lado? La voz de su papá interrumpió su pensamiento—, creo que deberías hablar con él y permitir que te explique todo.

—Prefiero hablar del tema contigo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que conociste a alguien?

—No me pareció importante, pensé que no volvería a verlo —constestó sinceramente, ella jamás pensó volver a cruzarse con él.

—¿Qué sientes por él? —inquirio curioso y de repente las mejillas de su hija se volvieron rojas, jamás se imaginó tener esa conversación con su padre.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso si sabes que no lo conozco? —preguntó escandalizada mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

—Porque ya se lo he preguntado a él y quisiera saber si tu sientes algo —respondió tranquilamente, consiguiendo que ella levantara el rostro inmediatamente. «¿Qué respondió Edward?», pensó nerviosa—, no pienso juzgarte, sólo comprenderte —agregó, esperando el bombardeo de preguntas de su hija.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Siente algo por mí? —inquirió, deseosa por saber esas respuestas, pero se sintió temerosa, no es que estuviera enamorada de él, eso era imposible e inaceptable para ella, era un extraño, además, siempre evitaba formar lazos afectivos con nadie.

—Pregúntaselo tu misma. —Se limitó a decir, dejándola sin palabras.

—Pero si ya hablaste con él… —le reclamó— ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo?

—Porque debes descubrirlo tú misma, de seguro y ahora está desesperado, esperando que salgas —comentó divertido, sería algo digno de presenciar, pero sabía que ellos necesitaban estar a solas—. Ve con él —la animó, ella parecía indecisa y antes que argumentara nada, agregó—: yo estaré bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Ella lo miró indecisa, no estaba segura de querer hablar con él, al menos no en ese momento, primero tenía que calmarse, además, no sabía qué decirle ni preguntarle, su mente era un caos, todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días era mucho que asimilar y la presencia de Edward llegaba a desestabilizarla aún mas.

—Quizá debería dejarlo para mañana —susurró nerviosa.

Su padre la miró con curiosidad, intentando descifrar lo que ocultaba, se sintió frustrado al no saber qué decirle. «Renée siempre sabía como hablarla», pensó tristemente, pero decidió no insistir.

* * *

Edward miró impaciente la puerta de la habitación, esperó y esperó por varias horas, pero nadie salió, tuvo el impulso de entrar en varias ocasiones, caminó alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal, finalmente, se quedó dormido sentado en una silla cercana. Horas después se despertó al escuchar el sonido de su celular y sin muchas ganas contestó.

—¿Hola? —preguntó aún medio dormido.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? —dijo preocupada Tanya al otro lado de la linea.

—Creo que sí —contestó indeciso mientras miraba nuevamente la puerta que tenía en frente. «¿Seguirá ahí?», se preguntó.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —inquirió molesta, después de esperar varios minutos por la respuesta de su amigo.

—Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y realmente no le presto atención a nada, pero dime ¿qué decías? —Se levantó de su asiento y caminó un poco.

—Quiero saber inmediatamente en dónde estás —exigió, no le gustaba el tono de voz de Edward, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal—, voy a verte ahora mismo —agregó finalmente.

—No es necesario —contestó a pesar de que sabía que ella lo encontraría en cualquier lugar.

—Por supuesto que lo es, necesito ver a mi mejor amigo, estaré ahí en un par de horas —aseguró, dejando confundido a Edward. ¿Cómo podía saber en dónde encontrarlo? Y el nombre de Emmett llegó a su mente repentinamente.

—Sí sabías mi paradero ¿porqué no simplemente viniste, en lugar de llamar?

—Al menos tenía que avisarte, te veré dentro de poco —agregó antes de colgar.

* * *

Edward, finalmente, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, quién de inmediato le permitió pasar, al instante buscó a su alrededor esperando encontrar a Bella.

—Se ha ido —informó Charlie, y ante la mirada de decepción de Edward agregó—: salió hace una hora, regresará por la tarde.

—¿Me odia? —Se atrevió a preguntar, toda la noche no dejó de pensar en ello.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Por lo que escuchó anoche —explicó, sentándose en el asiento junto a la cama.

—Ella sabe que no era cierto lo que decías, así que no debes preocuparte —aseguró.

Al esuchar eso Edward, al fin, pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

—Está confundida, sólo necesita aclarar su mente.

—¿En dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Fue a descansar un poco, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo —aconsejó ya que parecía que no había dormido bien, se dio cuenta que traía la misma ropa del día anterior por lo que supuso que no se fue a su hotel.

—Primero tengo que hablar con ella —comentó mientras pensaba en los lugares en los cuales podía encontrarla—. ¡Por favor, dígame donde puedo encontrarla!

—Ten paciencia, ella me aseguró que a su regreso hablaría contigo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Completamente.

Con esa esperanza salió de la habitación para que Charlie pudiera descansar, posteriormente decidió ir al hotel a cambiarse de ropa y dormir un poco antes de la inminente llegada de su amiga, a decir verdad, él también la extrañaba y quería ponerla al tanto de toda esta situación, ella sabría escucharlo y aconsejarlo como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Horas después…

Tanya llegó al hotel en busca de su amigo, lo encontró en la puerta mientras salía y rapidamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Edward! —gritó emocionada, él correspondió su abrazo inmediatamente y sonrió—. Espero que no pensaras que podías irte sin mí.

—Claro que no, sólo salía a dar un paseo mientras llegabas —explicó al separarse de ella.

—Pues aquí estoy, dispuesta a saber todo lo que te ocurré, conocer a Bella y descubrir la razón por la que te has alejado de todos estos días —dijo y tomó su mano para juntos empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Emmett no te ha explicado nada? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, dijo que con darme la dirección era más que suficiente.

Luego de un pequeño paseo empezaron a caminar hacia el hospital mientras él le relataba todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Ella lo miró, al principio sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido a la familia de Bella, luego se alegró de que ella y su padre estuvieran a salvo y, finalmente, se rió ante lo dicho por Edward la noche anterior.

—No puedo creer que precisamente haya escuchado esa parte, eres un tonto, a estas alturas deberías saber que ninguna de tus bromas son divertidas —comentó Tanya, riéndose mientras en su mente recreaba la escena que le contaba.

—Me alegra saber que mi desgracia provoque tu risa —agregó con sarcasmo.

—No te enfades, Edward, pero estás cosas sólo pueden pasarte a ti —dijo antes de volver a reír.

—Tienes razón, la mala suerte me persigue.

—No es cuestión de suerte —contestó alegremente y al ver el rostro decaído de él agregó—: ¡Ánimo! Vine hasta acá para ayudarte y no pienso marcharme hasta lograrlo.

—¿Cómo piensas que puedes ayudarme?

—Explicándole a Bella lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser, pero no te preocupes, ella te amará tal como eres —aseguró.

—Preferiría ser yo quién hable con ella.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al hospital y caminaron directo a la habitación del señor Swan, sin tocar, Edward abrió la puerta y su rostro se iluminó al ver junto a él a Bella.

* * *

Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Bella deseó poder esconderse en cualquier lugar, todo el día pensó en qué decirle cuando lo viera, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría acompañado de una mujer tan hermosa como la rubia que tenía en frente. Ahora estaba segura de que lo que escuchó no era broma, no era posible que alguien como él quisiera casarse con ella y menos teniendo a esa mujer junto a él.

Charlie observaba a su hija con tristeza, conocía su forma de pensar. Desde pequeña siempre se sintió inferior a los demás, en toda su vida jamás pudo lograr que ella reconociera la persona maravillosa que era; luego miró a Edward y pensó en quién podría ser la chica que colgaba de su brazo, no podían ser hermanos.

«¿Por qué estaría ella ahí?», se preguntó y empezó a creer que se había equivocado al confiar en él. Edward sólo miraba a Bella, feliz por, finalmente, tenerla frente a él y nervioso por su último encuentro, mientras que Tanya estaba un poco irritada por el silencio, nunca le había gustado los lugares silenciosos.

—¿Acaso nadie piensa hablar? —preguntó, finalmente, atrayendo la atención de todos y sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

—Tanya —advirtió Edward, él estaba acostumbrado a su carácter, pero no quería que incomodara a nadie más.

«Así que su novia se llama Tanya», pensó Bella, intentando disimular su decepción.

—Ya que aparentemente mi querido amigo no piensa presentarme —hizó énfasis en la palabra «amigo» ya que notó la mirada de Bella y podía sentir su confusión—, lo haré yo misma… Hola, soy Tanya Denali…

Empezó a hablar de su familia, sus gustos, cosas favoritas… Charlie y Bella la observaban divertidos y un poco asombrados, mientras que Edward sólo negaba con la cabeza, intentando contener la risa, sabía que Tanya lo hacía para quitar un poco de tensión al ambiente, y se lo agradecía.

—Ya puedes detenerte —le dijo Edward y ella sólo sonrió inocentemente.

—Tú debes ser Bellla —agregó sonriendo, no quiso acercarse mucho para no abrumarla, así que se mantuvo al lado de su amigo.

—Sí, la misma —contestó insegura.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver que la miraba confusa.

—No, pero no sé que haces aquí.

—¿Me vas a decir que el ingrato de mi mejor amigo no te comentó nada sobre mí? —cuestionó, fingiendo indignación.

—Pues no. —Se limitó a responder.

—En otras circunstancias estaría enfadada, Edward, pero aprovecharemos la ocasión para arreglar eso.

—¿Arreglar qué? —intervino Edward, mirándola confundido.

—El no haberle contado sobre mí —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, así que ahora mismo salen y no regresan hasta que hayan platicado todo lo que tienen pendiente, ¿entendieron?

—Tengo que cuidar de mi papá —se excuso Bella y regresó la mirada a su padre en busca de ayuda.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré con él —aseguró y Charlie asintió.

—Pero… —agregó con reproche. Se sintió traicionada por su padre.

—Nada de excusas —dijo Tanya antes de empujarlos a ambos a la puerta.

Los dos salieron y vieron cómo la puerta se cerraba frente a ellos.

—Lo siento, Charlie, pero era la única manera de conseguir que salgan juntos —explicó sentándose en la silla que antes ocupaba Bella—. No tiene de qué preocuparse, Edward no le hará daño.

* * *

Edward y Bella se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, ninguno habló durante varios segundos. Bella miró el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras que Edward la observaba atentamente, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, le molestaba lo poco comunicativa que estaba.

—Bella —comentó inquieto al darse cuenta que no pensaba hablarle, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

Ella se estremeció por el contacto, pero no hizo nada para separarse.

«¿Por qué me siento tan emocionada por su repentina cercanía?», se preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —continuó él, esperó por una respuesta pero no recibió ninguna—. Deberíamos ir a otro lugar —propuso y ella asintió de inmediato, tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas o su continuo dolor de cabeza jamás desaparecería.

Más animado por no haber sido rechazado, la atrajó hacia él y juntos empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, nadie se sorprendió de verlos juntos, pero todos los miraban con alegría. «¡Qué hermosa pareja!», comentó una anciana que los observaba desde la entrada, salieron del hospital y, sin decir nada, se dirigieron hacia el bosque, llegaron a un sendero y Bella se detuvo.

—Será mejor no alejarnos —dijo, él estuvo de acuerdo y se sentaron en unas rocas, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles.

Edward trató nuevamente de tomar su mano, pero esta vez ella se lo impidió y se alejó más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —preguntó de repente, necesitaba obtener sus respuestas antes de terminar de volverse loca, imaginó muchas posibilidades y no quiso seguir esperando.

—Quería verte —confesó—. Cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió… —Su voz sonaba débil, sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos malos momentos por los que pasó cuando no sabía nada de ella—, lo primero que hice fue buscarte.

—¿Cómo sabías en dónde encontrarme? —cuestionó, aunque en su mente gritaba: «¿por qué no me buscaste antes?»

—Este pueblo no es demasiado grande —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Creyó que no era necesario comentarle que la había investigado.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. —Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, no se acercó para no incomodarla, aunque moría de ganas por abrazarla.

—Sólo necesito aclarar mi mente —respondió, de pronto las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo al fin salieron y no pudo parar de llorar. Se sintió aliviada de, al fin, poder desahogarse, no le importó que él lo viera, al contrario, se sentía agradecida de que fuera él quién se cruzó en su camino.

Edward, sin pensarlo, se acercó rapidamente y la abrazó, ella se aferró a él fuertemente, no quería que se apartara, lo necesitaba cerca sin saber por qué. Él acariciaba su cabello para calmarla, odió verla de esa manera y se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para devolverle la felicidad, así estuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que Bella logró tranquilizarse y, un poco apenada, se separó.

—Perdón —logró decir en un susurro.

—No hay nada por qué disculparse, Bella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa débil, sintiéndose inútil por no saber cómo ayudarla.

—No sé qué me pasó —agregó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro. Él sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, ella lo acepto de inmediato—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué… Bella, cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, sólo llámame y llegaré junto a ti.

—Mi papá me explicó lo que sucedió ayer, no estoy molesta contigo, al contrario, agradezco la ayuda que nos ofreces, pero debes entender que nada de lo que nos suceda es asunto tuyo.

—Te quiero, Bella, te quiero muchísimo, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo muy especial, en ese momento no supe qué era, pero ahora te puedo asegurar que me he enamo…

—No lo digas —gritó asustada, se levantó de su asiento y agregó—: Es mejor irnos.

—Permíteme al menos permanecer a tu lado —pidió esperanzado, por alguna razón él sentía que sí tenía una oportunidad con ella y comprendió que no debía presionarla.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —cuestionó confusa, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, el corazón se le aceleró, jamás había estado en esa situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Porque me interesas, quiero cuidarte, protegerte y aquí estaré mientras tú me lo permitas. —Cautelosamente se acercó.

—Yo no estoy bien —admitió tristemente—, no sé qué haré de ahora en adelante, bueno, sí, tendré que conseguir trabajo y cuidar de mi papá, realmente no creo ser una buena compañía para ti.

—Yo puedo apoyarte en lo que necesites, te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz que permanecer en tu vida.

—¿No piensas rendirte, verdad?

—No hasta que me digas que no te intereso ni un poquito.

—Sabes que te estaría mintiendo si lo niego. —Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—En ese caso me tendrás cerca por mucho tiempo y, aunque no lo quieras, voy a decirte que me he enamorado de ti —dijo, dejándola sin palabras y antes que pudiera reaccionar se acercó a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce y cálido en donde quiso transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, llevaba meses soñando con ese momento, así que se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. Una extraña pero agradable corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección. Ella le correspondió tímidamente, se sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca, y fue ahí en donde comprendió que no podía negar más lo que sentía.

Se separaron cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, él le sonrió antes de agregar:

—Sé que es demasiado pronto para preguntar si quieres ser mi esposa —dijo, finalmente, respiró profundamente y nervioso preguntó—: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—No.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward no se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, en cierta manera la esperaba, empezaba a conocerla, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar que le doliera, a pesar de eso, entendió que no era el momento indicado y debía respetar su decisión.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó Bella al notar que no decía nada, temió haberlo lastimado, aunque pensó que hubiera sido peor aceptarlo en un momento como ese, en donde no tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

—No, Bella, no tengo por qué estarlo —aseguró, esbozando una sonrisa—. Simplemente estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—Te lo diré más adelante —respondió después de varios minutos—, es mejor marcharnos, no quiero que tu papá se moleste conmigo por llevarte tarde.

—Él te aprecia mucho —le recordó.

—Lo sé, y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano como lo habían hecho antes, en medio de un cómodo silencio, hasta que Bella se acordó de algo.

—Tanya también debe estar esperándote —murmuró avergonzada, queriendo ver la reacción de él.

—Si… debe estar impaciente por interrogarme, pero no te preocupes, ella entiende que esté contigo —dijo y ella se sintió confusa—. Le conté de ti al día siguiente de conocerte.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que aceptar que eso la llenaba de alegría.

—Desde entonces ella ha esperado para conocerte —continuó explicando, Bella se dio cuenta que hablaba de su amiga con mucho cariño—, dice que si estar junto a ti me hace feliz, entonces ella encantada te brindará su amistad.

—¿La quieres mucho verdad? —preguntó al fin.

—Por supuesto —respondió feliz, no tenía por qué negarlo—. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños.

«Amigos» repitió ella en su mente, satisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿Siempre han sido sólo amigos? —presionó, necesitaba estar segura.

—Sí, más que amigos ella es como mi hermana —confirmó.

Le pareció que Bella estaba celosa, pero luego pensó que tal vez sólo deseaba entablar conversación.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensan quedarse?

—Tanya regresará mañana, pero yo me quedaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Emmett me mantiene al tanto de todo lo referente a la empresa. —Ella lo miró preocupada—, tranquila, que todo está bien, si se presenta algún asunto urgente entonces me avisan y puedo ir enseguida.

—¿Y tu familia? —inquirió, sorprendida al ver que los mencionaba poco.

—¿Mi familia?

—Sí, ¿qué te han dicho ellos a todo esto?

Él se quedó pensando en qué responderle, la opinión de su familia no le importaba, claro, a excepción de Alice, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto se conocieran iban a convertirse en grandes amigas.

—Es algo malo —comentó al no recibir respuesta.

—No exactamente —contestó duduso, pero al final decidió no mentirle—. Permíteme explicarte, ellos no tienen mucho que decir porque realmente no saben nada de ti.

La respuesta la decepcionó, si había hablado de ella con sus amigos, ¿por qué no con su familia?

—La relación con mi familia no es la mejor desde que regresé, ellos parecen no estar felices con mi presencia —agregó al ver su semblante, no quería que malinterpretara la situación y sabía que podía contarle todo.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —expresó. Ella siempre vivió en una familia unida, por eso le era imposible imaginar que no lo quisieran y menos si se trataba de él, en el poco tiempo que se conocían le pareció una persona maravillosa, ella lo quería a su lado desde el momento en que le vio. ¿Por qué su familia no estaría feliz con él?

—Al parecer se sienten amenazados con mi presencia —explicó, pero sin dar más detalle, no quería que pensara que su tío sólo estaba interesado en el dinero.

—¿Podrías ser mas específico? —pidió, pero de inmediato se arrepintió—. Aunque, claro, no debes contarme nada si no lo deseas.

—Lo que no quiero es agobiarte con mis problemas.

—Me gustaría ayudarte tal como lo has hecho tú, puedo escuchar y darte mi opoyo, sé que no es mucho.

—Eso es más que suficiente.

Él comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido con su familia en esos meses, ella lo escuchaba atentamente, sin perder detalle, no quiso interrumpirlo, así que se contuvo de decir ciertos comentarios. Hasta que llegaron nuevamente al hospital y caminaron para encontrarse con Charlie y Tanya, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir a dos personas más en la habitación, esperándolos.

—¡Edward! —gritó Alice y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, alejando un poco a Bella.

Mientras que Rosalie, que se encontraba junto a Tanya aparentemente molesta, se dedicó a evaluar a Bella con la mirada, provocando que ella se sintiera muy incómoda, no sólo por la manera en que la veía, sino por un terrible escalofrío que le recorrió al recibir esa mirada tan gélida.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Edward, soltándose con cuidado del abrazo de su hermana, caminó hasta quedar al lado de Bella y, al verla cerca de su prima, le rodeó la cintura posesivamente.

—Al menos, salúdanos —dijo Rosalie cuando llegó frente a él.

Edward la ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Tanya quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —cuestionó Alice, caminando nuevamente a su lado.

—No es eso, Alice, simplemente me han sorprendido —explicó—. Al menos debieron llamar para avisar que venían.

—Te extrañaba hermano —intentó abrazarlo nuevamente, pero él no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Bella—. Emmett fue el que me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

—Me lo imaginé, aparentemente Emmett se lo está contando a todos —murmuró, pensando en que debía tener una seria conversación con su amigo, después regresó su atención a su hermana—. No te preocupes, y por supuesto que me alegra verte, pequeña, pero no era necesario que vinieran a importunar a Charlie.

Lo observó, pero el parecía estar tranquilo.

—Tu hermana ha sido muy amigable —comentó Charlie.

A Edward no se le pasó por alto que no dijera nada de Rosalie.

—Considero que será mejor que te las lleves —agregó Tanya—, yo me quedaré con Bella y Charlie mientras tu hablas con ellas.

—Pero yo vine para conocer a Bella —se quejó Alice, haciendo un puchero, al principio a Bella le pareció divertida, pero la mirada que le dirigió Alice no le gustó para nada.

—Deberás dejarlo para otra ocasión, ya es algo tarde y ustedes deben regresar hoy mismo —mencionó firme, no quería a su familia cerca, al menos no en ese momento.

—Podríamos quedarnos más tiempo, seguro que a mi papá no le importará —aseguró Rosalie, sonriendo con malicia.

—Y yo estoy totalmente convencido de lo contrario —repuso Edward y luego miró a Bella—. ¿Te importaría quedarte un momento con Tanya?

—No es necesario que se quede nadie, nosotros estaremos bien, es mejor que atiendan a su familia. —Ella comprendía que su familia se sintiera molesta por tener tanto tiempo a Edward ahí.

Rosalie empezó a reír.

—Afortunadamente, Tanya no es familia nuestra —mencionó Rosalie, mirando a Tanya con desprecio.

—Tienes razón, soy muy afortunada por eso, Rosalie —contestó Tanya—. No me gustaría estar emparentada contigo, eso sería desastroso.

—Por favor, chicas, no empiecen a pelear, recuerden que estamos en un hospital —intervino Alice, pero ambas parecían ignorarla.

—Después regreso —aseguró Edward mientras salía de la habitación llevando con él a su hermana y prima.

Charlie bostezó, cansado, por lo que Bella y Tanya decidieron bajar a la cafetería y dejarlo descansar.

—Mmm, esto es incómodo —comento Tanya al ver que Bella no pensaba hablarle

Las dos tenían tazas de café frente a ellas, pero ninguna hacía nada.

—Lo siento —respondió sin saber qué más decirle.

—Cuando llegaron estaba intentando deshacerme de ellas, pero me fue imposible. —A Bella le pareció que sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación, entonces vió que parecía verdaderamente molesta por la presencia de Alice y Rosalie.

—¿Por qué querías deshacerte? —preguntó curiosa—, pensé que tnedrías una buena relación con la familia de Edward.

—Con Rosalie jamás, ella es demasiado superficial, no me gusta cómo trata a las personas, en cambio con Alice, a ella la aprecio, antes éramos más unidas, pero en cuanto se trasladó a vivir con los Cullen, cambió debido a su amistad con Rosalie, no estoy segura de cómo tratarla ahora.

—La forma en que me miró me asustó.

—Ella puede ser muy simpática cuando se lo propone, pero no estoy segura de cómo es realmente. —Antes ponía las manos en el fuego por defenderla, ahora no sabía quién era la verdadera Alice.

—No les caigo bien —aseguró, aunque no le preocupó; de todos modos a ella nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás.

—No te preocupes… además, no te he traído acá para hablar de ellas, sino de Edward y espero que ahora ya hayan solucionado las cosas.

—Todo resuelto, aunque…

—¿Qué?

Bella le relató toda su conversación, secretamente admitió que se sentía cómoda con ella, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron al final, Tanya estaba riendo.

—Nunca esperé ver que alguien rechazará a mi amigo.

—¿Crees que hice mal?

—Todo lo contrario, tienes motivos para actuar con cautela, aunque claro, con Edward no debes estar prevenida, ya que él te quiere sinceramente, aun así debes tomarte tu tiempo y aceptarlo como tu pareja cuanto te sientas preparada.

—Yo también lo quiero.

—Lo sé, por la forma en que lo miras me pude dar cuenta —contestó, sonriendo antes de añadir—: Creo que todos se han dado cuenta.

—¿En serio soy tan obvia?

—No sólo tú, sino también él, harán una hermosa pareja cuando decidas aceptarlo, pero me alegra que lo hagas esperar, deben tomarse el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, y te darás cuenta que formáis una pareja maravillosa.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, serás tú la que tendrá que aguantar a Edward, eso sí, tienes que prometerme que si hace algo inadecuado me vas a informar para ponerlo en su lugar.

—¿Inadecuado?

—Ya te darás cuenta de cómo es —aseguró antes de beber su café—, y en mí podrás tener a la mejor de tus amigas.

* * *

Edward, Alice y Rosalie llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban, ingresó a su habitación mientras ellas lo seguían.

—Sólo intentaba sorprenderlos —se quejó Alice sentándose en la cama, y junto a ella, Rosalie—. Edward debes entender que quiera conocer a la novia de mi hermano

—Ella es una gran amiga, no mi novia —aclaró, pero ninguna de las dos parecían creerlo—. La conocerás más adelante, pero por ahora, entiendan que está atravesando por una dificil situación, no quiero que la molesten.

—Pero Edward…

—No quiero escuchar más del asunto —declaró y todos quedaron inesperadamente en silencio.

—¿Por qué Tanya si puede estar con ella? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Acaso temes que nosotras le hagamos algo?

—No es asunto tuyo, Rosalie.

—No te comportes así con ella —le reprendió Alice mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él—. No me gusta discutir contigo, pero por favor, trátala mejor. —Lo abrazó, él sólo asintió.

—Estoy acostumbrada a su trato, Alice, pero de una vez te aviso que nos quedaremos hasta mañana, papá quedó en pasar a recogernos.

—¿Carlisle va a venir?

—Sólo vendrá a recogernos, él envió un chofer para que nos trajera, pero quedó que mañana temprano venía por nosotras —explicó su hermana.

—Ok, entonces quédense.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a hablar con Bella? —preguntó Alice, entusiasmada.

—No estoy seguro que sea un buen momento.

—Al menos pregúntale si quiere cenar con nosotros —dijo Rosalie.

—Ella quiere cuidar de su papá, no te puedo asegurar que acepte.

—Seguro tú puedes convencerla.

—Le preguntaré, pero no te garantizo nada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido y Bella, no muy segura, aceptó la invitación de Alice, a Charlie no le importó que se ausentara por unas horas, él le dijo que necesitaba distraerse, así que no tuvo más excusa. Se despidió temprano y caminó a su casa, la tristeza que sintió fue enorme al darse cuenta que ya nada sería como antes, lloró unos minutos antes de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Edward no tardó en pasar por ella para llevarla a un pequeño restaurante en donde los esperaban Rosalie y Alice, ya que Tanya prometió estar al pendiente de Charlie. En cuanto llegaron se saludaron antes de sentarse.

—Aquí no hay mucho qué elegir —dijo Rosalie, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Si quieres un lugar elegante puedes vovler a la ciudad a la hora que lo desees —contestó Edward, pero la rubia lo ignoró.

—Así que tienes dieciocho años —comentó Alice y Bella asintió—. Casi tenemos la misma edad, Rosalie y yo tenemos diecinueve. —Bella le brindó una débil sonrisa—. Honestamente, pensé que serías mayor, lo digo porque Edward tiene veintisiete.

—Y yo pensé que al menos sería guapa —agregó Rosalie.

—Bella es hermosa —respondió Edward—. Que no esté tan maquillada como tú, no significa que no se vea bien, más bien yo diría que al natural luce mejor.

—Parece que alguien se ha enamorado —comentó Rosalie dramáticamente—, dicen que el amor los vuelve ciegos.

—Entonces compadezco al que se enamore de ti, porque no verá el tipo de persona que realmente eres —dijo Bella, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó Rosalie, enojada.

—Lo que me escuchaste, aunque claro, espero que tu tinte de cabello no se haya metido por los oídos dejandote sorda. —Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, porque no sabes quién soy. —Se levantó y se paró frente a ella.

—Cálmate Rose, tu has tenido la culpa, no debes enfadarte. —Alice se puso en medio de las dos, mirando alrededor, aunque ya era tarde, las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí ya los observaban.

—Guarda silencio, Alice —gritó la rubia empujándola lejos.

—Por favor, no vayan a armar un escándalo —pidió Alice.

—Será mejor irnos —dijo Edward, colocándose junto a Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas irte como una cobarde?

—No, pero no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

—Alice, te veo luego —agregó Edward, Alice asintió, los cuatro salieron del lugar y, tras despedirse de su hermana, se llevó a Bella.

* * *

—No necesitabas quedarte conmigo —dijo Charlie.

—Lo hice para no cenar con ellas —admitió, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con esas dos… Antes le agradaba salir con Alice, pero sus últimos cambios de actitud la tenían muy preocupada.

—La rubia me pareció desagradable —agregó al recordar la manera en que evitó saludarlo, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa—, pero Alice parecía buena.

—Con Alice nunca se puede estar seguro, cambia de opinión muy fácilmente, al menos ahora, porque antes era adorable —mencionó nostálgica, recordando aquellos días en que eran amigas. Charlie empezó a preocuparse por su hija, no sabía si ellas serían capaces de hacerla daño, al verlo, Tanya sonrió y dijo—: Bella estará bien, Edward jamás permitiría que nadie la lastime.

—Eso lo sé —comentó antes de quedarse pensativo por varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, pidió—: me gustaría que me hablaras más de su familia.

—Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a Edward.

—¿Hay algo que me estén ocultando?

—Ocultar no, pero mi relación con la familia Cullen no ha sido la mejor, a Edward y Alice los conozco desde que éramos niños. Cuando sus padres murieron sus tíos y prima se mudaron con ellos, es ahí cuando Alice empezó a alejarse, pero con Edward siempre hemos mantenido nuestra amistad.

—Me pareció que no se lleva bien con su prima.

—Con sus tío tampoco —agregó, pero se arrepintió no quería ser indiscreta, aunque estaba segura que su amigo le contaría todo, los Swan parecían buenas personas y quizá fuesen la familia que él necesitaba.

—Esperaré a que él me lo cuente —dijo, no quería presionarla para que le dijera nada.

—Mientras tanto puedo hablarte todo lo que quieras de Edward —comentó sonriendo—, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que tengo para contarte.

Empezó a relatarle cómo conoció a Edward, varias anécdotas desde que era niño hasta que se marchó al extranjero.

* * *

Bella y Edward caminaban por las calles, ella estaba molesta, no quería culparlo a él porque no era justo, así que permaneció en silencio, él no deseaba importunarla por lo que esperó pacientemente a que se calmara.

—No debí responderles de esa manera —habló sin dejar de caminar.

—En realidad, me alegra que lo hayas hecho —contestó y ella se detuvo sorprendida, se paró frente a él para mirarlo.

—Por Alice no te preocupes, ella no es rencorosa, sabrá entender que la culpa fue de Rosalie y otro día, con más calma, podrán platicar y conocerse.

—Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿cierto?

—La adoro, desde siempre hemos estado muy unidos, es prácticamente mi única familia, no me mal entiendas, porque agradezco a mis tíos por cuidar de nosotros, además, con Alice siempre se han portado bien, la quieren y la han tratado como a otra hija, sé que a veces ella puede ser caprichosa, pero no es mala.

Bella no supo qué decirle, creyó que quizá pudiera estar equivocada y su presentimiento contra Alice fuera infundado, no la conocía, así que debía darle una oportunidad. Mientras tanto, a Edward le pareció ver el Mercedes negro de Carlisle, pero era imposible, su hermana le dijo que pasaría a recogerlas al día siguiente.

Caminaron de regreso al hospital en donde encontraron a Charlie y Tanya riendo, ninguno quiso decir de lo que hablaban. Pasaron una hora más ahí hasta que Edward y Tanya regresaron al hotel, Charlie insistió en que Bella se fuera a dormir a casa, pero ella se negó, alegó que no quería dejarlo solo, aunque, en el fondo, le daba miedo regresar a una casa vacía.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Alice y Rosalie salieron del hotel, esperando a Carlisle, Edward estaba con ellas, Tanya fue muy temprano al hospital para despedirse de Bella y Charlie.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarte pronto? —preguntó Tanya.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Bella mientras terminaba de comer el desayuno que su nueva amiga le había llevado.

—Perfecto, me tendrán por acá seguido y también espero que vayan pronto a la ciudad a visitarme, serán bienvenidos en mi casa.

—No creo poder ir —respondió Charlie—, pero seguro que Bella irá encantada.

—Tú también tienes que ir, Charlie, de ser necesario enviaré a alguien para que los lleve —dijo sonriendo.

Platicaron un poco más, hasta que Tanya tuvo que despedirse, Bella quedó en acompañarla hasta el hotel en donde Edward la esperaba con su pequeña maleta, pero en el camino fueron interceptados por un policía.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella con temor, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía malas noticias.

—Tiene que acompañarme hasta su casa —informó y ella asintió, Tanya decidió acompañarla, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Carlisle a las chicas, luego de saludarlas, les indicó que subieron al auto, Alice se despidió de su hermano y prometió que si no regresaba pronto a casa, ella iría a visitarlo.

Carlisle se quedó con Edward para hablar con él.

—¿Cuándo piensas regresar?

—Creo que me quedaré unos días más por acá, pero no te preocupes por la empresa, Emmett se está haciendo cargo.

—Yo también estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pero te advierto que si no te responsabilizas por el tuyo, puede que termines perdiéndolo todo.

Edward iba a responderle cuando leyó el mensaje que le llegó, sin decir nada salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Bella.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Alice, preocupada.

—No lo sé, parece que alguien recibió una sorpresa —mencionó, sonriendo antes de subirse al auto.

—No te entiendo —comentó Alice, mirando en la dirección por la que desapareció su hermano.

—Con que yo me entienda es más que suficiente —agregó Carlisle mientras encendía el auto.

—Veo que ya arreglaste el auto —dijo Rosalie, mirándose al espejo.

—Emmett se encargó de arreglarlo, practicamente me lo acaba de entregar —respondió y empezó a conducir fuera del pueblo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward llegó corriendo a casa de Bella, miró a su alrededor, se encontró con Tanya en la puerta y rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Al parecer alguien entró en casa de Bella —respondió Tanya, hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar lo que había visto minutos atrás, le pareció extraño todo lo ocurrido, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —inquirió, vio la puerta de entrada y quiso buscarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Está adentro, me pidió que la dejara sola un momento —agregó con tristeza, no le gustó verla tan decaída, pero entendió que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

—¿Qué dijo el policía? —indagó, sintiéndose culpable por no haber llegado antes.

—Cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta, la cerradura rota, entramos y todo estaba… destruido, los muebles, la ropa, las fotografías… —Se quedó en silencio, recreando la imagen en su mente. Al principio, Bella se mantuvo en calma mientras observaba atentamente a su alrededor, pero repentinamente empezó a llorar, el policía les explicó que un vecino vio a alguien salir corriendo y los llamó.

—¿Le robaron algo?

—Nada —respondió y ambos se quedaron pensativos, si no querían robar… ¿Qué es lo que buscaban al hacer eso?

El miedo invadió el cuerpo de Edward, el sólo imaginar que alguien buscaba lastimar a Bella lo hizo estremecer, entonces decidió que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la hirieran, la protegería aun en contra de su voluntad.

—Bella está muy triste —comentó Tanya de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamiento, él la miró sin decir una sola palabra—. Edward, a veces eres demasiado lento. —Él la observó confundido—. Debes entrar, ella te necesita, ahora —añadió y lo empujó hasta la entrada—, te veo luego —agregó antes de marcharse. Él sólo asintió.

* * *

Edward entró a la casa Swan, evitando hacer ruido para no asustarla, no sabía en dónde buscarla, "quizás en su habitación" pensó, se dirigió hasta las escaleras dispuesto a subir, pero a lo lejos escuchó los sollozos de Bella, venían de una habitación cercana, él no pudo evitar correr a su lado, la encontró sentada en el suelo al lado del sofá, sosteniendo una fotografía de su familia en la mano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Con cautela se acercó a abrazarla, ella no lo rechazó pero tampoco dijo nada, así que sólo se dedicó a sujetarla hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar.

—La extraño, Edward —mencionó Bella, después de varios minutos que a él le parecieron horas, señaló a su madre en la fotografía—. Quiero parecer más animada para ayudar a papá, pero no puedo, si ellos estuvieran aquí nada de esto habría sucedido.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bella otra vez, Edward conocía esa tristeza por la que pasaba, él mismo había sufrido una gran pérdida siendo tan sólo un niño.

—Te juro que averiguaré lo que ha sucedido —prometió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—No quiero que te involucres más en esto, es mi problema, no el tuyo —contestó alejándose de él, se dio cuenta que no era él a quién necesitaba en esos momentos, sino a su padre, a su familia, deseaba poder estar a solas para despedirse de su mamá.

—Pero quiero ayudarte.

—Y yo sólo quiero continuar con mi vida —gritó desesperada—, no me interesa descubrir quién hizo esto. —Señaló a su alrededor—. Lo único que quiero es que mi papá salga del hospital, traerlo a casa junto con las cenizas de mamá y cuidar de él, conseguiré empleo en cualquier lugar. —Él iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió—. Ni siquiera se te ocurra ofrecer ayuda porque ya has hecho bastante, sobra decirte que pienso pagarte todo lo que has gastado.

—No es necesario.

—Sí lo es, y no quiero discutir sobre eso.

La mirada que recibió de ella le advirtió que no tenía oportunidad de convencerla, en medio de todas sus lágrimas vio en ella determinación y, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, se dio cuenta que era fuerte, lo suficiente para conseguir todo lo que quisiera.

—Como quieras. —Se limitó a decir, convencido de que pasase lo que pasase ella podría salir adelante.

—Debes marcharte, Edward —comentó decidida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba que le pidiera tal cosa.

—Porque necesito asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. —Depósito en una mesa cercana la fotografía que aún sostenía en sus manos, y luego lo miró—. No estoy diciendo que no quiero volver a verte, pero sé que si te quedas, buscarás la manera de ayudarme y no quiero eso, necesito salir adelante por mi cuenta, necesito probar que soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

—Está bien —respondió él, si ella quería eso… se iría, le había prometido marcharse si ella se lo pedía, así que lo cumpliría, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. A pesar de su tristeza, comprendió que no era requerido en aquel sitio.

—Además, necesito que sigas con tu vida, no puedes permanecer aquí, no perteneces a este lugar, regresa con tu familia, a tu trabajo —continuó ella ya más tranquila y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Pero no me alejarás para siempre —le advirtió.

—Claro que no, podemos seguir en contacto, además, sabes en dónde localizarme.

—Al menos permíteme quedarme hasta que Charlie salga del hospital.

—No sería justo contigo.

—Quiero irme estando seguro que los dos están de regreso y sin ningún problema.

—Necesito hacer todo esto con mi padre, debemos despedirnos de mamá, decidir qué hacer con sus cenizas, es algo de familia, Edward, por favor, entiéndelo —pidió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo comprendo, Bella, pero me tendrás aquí muy pronto —aseguró antes de atraerla a él y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Te quiero, Edward —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma, quería recordarlo y tenerlo presente hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

—También te quiero, Bella.

A pesar de la despedida, ambos se sintieron felices porque estaban convencidos de que muy pronto se volverían a encontrar, pero antes debían poner en orden algunos aspectos de sus vidas, por separado.

* * *

Emmett llegó a la casa de su amigo y fue recibido por Esme, ella siempre trataba de hablar con él para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con su sobrino, ya que a veces él se negaba a hablar con ellos.

—Lo siento, pero Alice aún no ha regresado —dijo Esme apenada, pensando que seguramente a su sobrina se le olvidó que iba a ir a visitarla, él la miró sin entender nada y ante su confusión ella agregó—. Ayer fue a visitar a Edward.

—Él no me ha dicho nada —respondió sorprendido, esperaba que su amigo le reclamara por su imprudencia, sin embargo, no había recibido una sola llamada de él, lo que al principio le preocupó, pero enseguida le restó importancia.

—Tal vez porque recibió una grata sorpresa al tener con él parte de su familia —comentó, esperando ver la reacción de Emmett, ella lo quería mucho ya que frecuentaba su casa desde hacía muchos años, y siguió yendo a pesar de que Edward se había ido al extranjero, pero había algo que le hacía pensar que ocultaba algún secreto, al menos era lo que su esposo siempre le daba a entender—. ¿Vas a esperarla?

—No, puedo hablar con ella en otra ocasión. —De pronto se acordó de algo que había olvidado y agregó—: pero si me permite me gustaría ir a la habitación de Edward, él me encargó que recogiera unos papeles importantes y tengo que llevármelos en este instante.

—Claro —respondió cordialmente—, te acompaño —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—No es necesario, conozco el camino —aseguró rápidamente, ella asintió y volvió a sentarse mientras él caminaba apresurado hacia las escaleras, subió y entró a la habitación de su amigo.

No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, tomó una carpeta que se encontraba escondida entre los libros y la guardó en su portafolio. Antes de bajar, pasó por la habitación de Alice, la observó detenidamente por unos segundos para asegurarse que no estaba ahí, tal como le había dicho Esme, parecía que no había pasado la noche en ese lugar, sin decir nada, bajó nuevamente las escaleras.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó Esme, lo estaba esperando cerca de la puerta.

—Sí —confesó sonriendo—. Gracias por permitirme pasar, sé que no soy muy bienvenido desde el pequeño incidente que tuve con su esposo.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya todo está solucionado.

Emmett se despidió de ella inmediatamente y salió de la casa.

* * *

Edward, Tanya y Bella trataron de ordenar el desastre que se había formado en la casa, se tuvieron que deshacer de varias cosas que estaban destrozadas, pero aun así consiguieron que la casa Swan se viera totalmente limpia y habitable, aunque un poco vacía. Edward quiso comprarle algunas cosas, pero Bella se negó rotundamente, no quería aceptar nada de él que no fuera su amistad.

—No deberías ser tan terca —comentó Edward en varias ocasiones, a lo que ella respondía siempre con una sonrisa, no deseaba pelear con él y menos si era el último día que lo vería, al menos en un tiempo.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que regresaran al hospital. Charlie se sorprendió al ver que Tanya todavía estaba con ellos y se alarmó al ver el rostro de tristeza y cansancio en ellos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que explicarle lo sucedido, él se asustó y se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hija.

—No te preocupes Charlie, hemos dejado todo arreglado —aseguró Tanya. Bella asintió tímidamente, evitando el contacto visual con su papá, porque si lo veía empezaría a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Y si vuelve a pasar y no estoy para protegerte? —preguntó tenso, no le gustaba pensar que su hija estuviera sola en la casa.

—Estaré bien —comentó Bella—. Luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora Edward y Tanya han venido a despedirse.

Charlie se sorprendió con la noticia, sabía que Tanya se iría, pero no que Edward se marchaba con ella.

—Le he pedido que se vaya –explicó Bella tranquilamente, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Se despidieron de Charlie y Bella unos minutos después, ella le hizo prometer que no la buscaría hasta que ella se lo pidiera, a Edward le costó aceptar eso, pero al final se rindió y terminó accediendo, mientras tanto se mantendrían en contacto por teléfono. Después de un gran abrazo se despidieron. Finalmente, Edward y Tanya regresaron al hotel para recoger sus cosas, mientras que Bella y Charlie se quedaron en el hospital.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Charlie, indicándole el asiento junto a la cama, ella sin decir nada se sentó cerca.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación por varios minutos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, a decir verdad se sintió libre, era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Edward, pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su papá para reconstruir su vida, todo había cambiado y ella quería mantenerse fuerte para poder seguir con lo que le tocaba vivir.

—Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

—Así será mi niña. –Apretó sus manos cariñosamente.

* * *

Edward miró por última vez el pueblo antes de empezar a conducir, él había prometido no buscarla, pero eso no quería decir que no cuidaría de ella, le dolía alejarse de Bella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, le gustaba la nueva determinación que vio en ella, y eso le daba la seguridad de alejarse al menos por el momento, además, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con su familia.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró Tanya.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo Edward.

—Mañana le entregarán algunos muebles. —Él la miró sorprendido—, ella te prohibió regalarle algo, pero a mí no me dijo nada —contestó sonriendo.

Y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad, en donde no sabían qué cosas los estarían esperando.

* * *

Varios días después…

Charlie salió del hospital en una silla de ruedas empujada por su hija, en su regazo llevaba un cofre en el cual guardaban las cenizas de Renée, después de tanto hablarlo ambos decidieron esparcir la mayor parte en el bosque cercano a su casa y conservar un poco como recuerdo, por lo que juntos se encaminaron a realizar esa labor.

—Seguramente ella nos está viendo desde el cielo —dijo Charlie al guardar una parte de las cenizas en una bolsa pequeña, la cual colgó en su cuello.

—Debe estar feliz al verte recuperado —comentó sonriendo, nunca dejaría de extrañarla, pero entendió que no podía quedarse sumida en la tristeza para siempre, su mamá jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Con mucha tristeza regresaron a casa, la cual, a pesar de estar nuevamente amueblada, gracias a la ayuda de Tanya, la sentían vacía, algo les faltaba, pero al mismo tiempo los animaba a seguir con sus vidas.

* * *

Semanas después…

Su nueva amiga la llamaba prácticamente a diario, Bella creía que detrás de todas sus preguntas siempre estaba Edward. Con él hablaba poco y no tan frecuente, pensó que quería respetar su espacio, cosa que agradeció, aún no estaba preparada para pensar en todos los sentimientos que la invadían cuando él estaba cerca. El día que recibió todos los regalos, Bella insistió en devolverlos, pero Tanya no se lo permitió, después de varias horas de discusión, finalmente, los aceptó y se lo agradeció.

Con su papá ya en casa y todo bastante organizado, Bella empezó a buscar empleo, tomó la decisión de olvidarse de la universidad al menos por unos años, llenó solicitudes de empleo que repartió por todo el pueblo y los lugares cercanos, pero sin ningún resultado. Pasaban los días y nadie le dio la oportunidad de trabajar, no entendió por qué nadie quiso ayudarla, conocía a todos desde que era pequeña, pensó que al conocer su situación, al menos algún amigo de sus padres la ayudaría, pero se equivocó.

—Tranquila Bella, todo se solucionará. —Se repetía una y otra vez, se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, intentaba convencerse de que podría con todo, pero casi no tenían comida, las facturas de la luz y el teléfono llegaron, y no sabía cómo pagarlas.

—¿Está todo bien, hija? —preguntó Charlie, desconcertado ante el comportamiento de ella.

En los últimos días la notaba cansada, preocupada y caminaba de un lado para otro sin decir nada.

Bella meditó mucho antes de contarle todo, pero no le podía ocultar lo que ocurría, no sólo porque era mala mintiendo, sino porque eran evidentes sus problemas económicos. Él escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose frustrado al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Al principio, intentó buscar empleo, pero al no poder caminar, le fue imposible. Acudió a sus amigos, pero todos le dieron la espalda, era como si se hubieran confabulado en su contra.

—Venderemos las joyas de Renée, eso nos servirá por un tiempo —dijo Charlie, Bella intentó persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera, no tenían mucho valor material, pero sí sentimental para ellos, al final, no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

—Te prometo que las recuperaré —contestó Bella, antes de tomarlas.

Cuando iba a salir de la casa el teléfono empezó a sonar, Bella miró el reloj e inmediatamente supo quién era.

—Hola Tanya —saludó, intentó sonar normal, pero le fue imposible.

—Dime de una vez qué está sucediendo —exigió. Hacía días que intentaba convencerla de que confiara en ella.

—Todo está bien, sólo estoy algo cansada.

—Pienso en ir a visitarte —comentó, aunque estaba segura que Bella inventaría algo para que no lo hiciera.

—No sería adecuado, paso la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa —susurró nerviosa, Charlie la miraba reprobatoriamente, no le gustó que su hija mintiera, a pesar de que comprendía sus motivos, por eso no le dijo nada de la llamada que recibió de Edward el día anterior.

—Por favor, Bella, sé que algo anda mal, debes reconocerlo —dijo, quiso gritarle que estaba al tanto de todo, pero se contuvo—, además, todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez.

—Hablamos más tarde, ¿sí? —Quiso huir de su interrogatorio para pensar con claridad.

—Ok.

Bella colgó el teléfono y suspiró antes de irse a sentar junto a su papá.

—Ellos sólo quieren ayudar —comentó Charlie, al ver que su hija no pensaba hablar.

—Ya lo sé y voy a pensar seriamente en contarles la verdad de nuestra situación. —Se convenció de que sería lo mejor—, ellos tal vez me ayuden a conseguir empleo.

—Si se los pides, seguro que eso pasará, ellos te quieren, Bella —aseguró—, y sé que estarías protegida si algún día me llegara a pasar algo.

—No tiene por qué sucederte nada, yo cuidaré de ti, siempre.

—Gracias, mi niña, pero yo ya estoy viejo, en cambio, tú empiezas a vivir, me sentiré más tranquilo cuando te vea feliz junto a alguien que te ame y cumpliendo todos tus sueños.

—No es el momento para pensar en eso —respondió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que, al final, parecía más una mueca.

* * *

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de su oficina mientras Tanya lo miraba atentamente.

—Si continúas así, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

—No estoy para bromas, Tanya, estoy realmente preocupado por ellos. —Se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Vieron entrar a Emmett, quién se sentó junto a la rubia.

—Según me han informado, hay alguien que mantiene amenazados a la gente del pueblo, es por eso que Bella no ha podido conseguir trabajo —explicó Emmett.

—¿Quién está interfiriendo? —preguntó Edward parándose delante de él.

—No lo sé, no he podido obtener mucha información, pero parece ser alguien importante y poderoso.

—Eso me parece absurdo, yo misma iré y me pondré a investigar —respondió Tanya, decidida—. Te aseguro que conseguiré más datos que él. –Señaló a Emmett y sonrió.

—No creo que consigas nada, pero adelante —la retó Emmett, muy seguro de que no descubriría nada—, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.

—No será necesario, yo la acompañaré —añadió desde la puerta un hombre que acababa de entrar.

—¡Alec! —gritó sorprendida Tanya.

* * *

Alice y Rosalie llegaron a casa de Bella, tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondió, insistieron en varias ocasiones hasta que al fin escucharon un ruido dentro y vieron cómo Charlie les abría la puerta.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo, mil gracias por los reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

Tanya corrió hacia Alec y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió feliz y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —comentó sonriendo Alec, besó la frente de Tanya antes de separarse de ella y caminar hacia su amigo.

Saludó a Edward con un abrazo. Ellos se conocieron el primer día que Edward llegó al extranjero, desde ahí habían sido los mejores amigos, en uno de los viajes que Tanya hizo para visitar a su amigo conoció a Alec, a partir de ese momento empezaron a conversar y, a pesar de estar en países distintos, se volvieron inseparables.

—Emmett, te presento a Alec Vulturi, un gran amigo —mencionó Edward sonriendo, no se habían visto en varios meses y lo había extrañado, lo quería como a un hermano.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Emmett.

—Igualmente —añadió Alec, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada más, sólo estrecharon sus manos mientras se veían fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías? —preguntó Tanya para romper el silencio, llevó a Alec para sentarse frente al escritorio de Edward.

—Quería darte una sorpresa…, además, Edward me pidió que viniera lo más pronto posible —contestó Alec y todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Empezará a trabajar con nosotros —explicó Edward mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué? —expresó Emmett, sorprendido—. No me habías comentado nada.

—Últimamente has estado desaparecido —mencionó, recordando las salidas de su amigo, en ocasiones no le decía nada, creía que debía estar viendo a alguien en secreto, porque parecía muy misterioso.

—Estaba encargándome de lo que me pediste —respondió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal.

—¿Qué cargo ocupará?

—Me ayudará a realizar una auditoría a la empresa —respondió, Alec asintió, Emmett parecía incrédulo, pero prefirió no decir nada, ninguno se dio cuenta que había alguien más en la puerta.

Carlisle entró y se dirigió directamente a su sobrino, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Con qué derecho vas a hacer eso? —cuestionó furioso, depositando varios papeles en el escritorio.

—Con el derecho que me da ser el dueño de la empresa —contestó calmadamente, su día había sido bastante pesado y lo que menos deseaba era un enfrentamiento con su tío.

—Olvidas que también Alice tiene derecho a decidir —agregó sonriendo, seguro de contar con el apoyo de su sobrina.

—Ella está de acuerdo con todo, me dijo que no tenía problema y que podía tomar cualquier decisión sin tener que consultarla.

—¿Alice dijo eso? —preguntó Emmett enojado, todos lo miraron sin comprender la reacción.

—Sí, y no veo cuál es el problema.

—No hay ningún problema —aseguró Emmett mientras que Carlisle no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Y tú, Carlisle, tienes algún inconveniente? —inquirió Edward.

—No sé qué esperas encontrar, pero te aseguro que vas a arrepentirte por hacerme pasar por eso, durante años he manejado esta empresa y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema. —Retiró los papeles del escritorio, iba a contarle algo importante a Edward, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Sólo quiero verificar que todo esté en orden —mencionó decidido, no iba a permitir que nadie lo amenazara.

—¿Desconfías de mí? —lo desafió, él sabía que mientras tuviera el cariño de Alice, Edward no le haría nada.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero lo piensas, Edward, y estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, deberías mirar a otros lados y darte cuenta quién es tu enemigo —dijo Carlisle y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y sorprendidos por las palabras de Carlisle.

* * *

Bella caminó por las calles del pueblo con las joyas de su madre guardadas todavía en su bolso, no quería deshacerse de ellas, a pesar de saber que no tenía más opción, anduvo sin rumbo durante varios minutos antes de dirigirse al prado que conoció junto a Edward, le pareció que ése era el mejor lugar para poder pensar sin la interrupción de alguien, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con su padre.

**Flashback.**

Bella colgó el teléfono y suspiró antes de irse a sentar junto a su papá.

—Ellos sólo quieren ayudar —comentó Charlie, al ver que su hija no pensaba hablar.

—Ya lo sé y voy a pensar seriamente en contarles la verdad de nuestra situación. —Se convenció de que sería lo mejor—. Ellos tal vez me ayuden a conseguir empleo.

—Si se lo pides, seguro que eso pasará, ellos te quieren, Bella —aseguró—, y sé que estarías protegida si algún día me llegara a pasar algo.

—No tiene por qué sucederte nada, yo cuidaré de ti, siempre.

—Gracias, mi niña, pero yo ya estoy viejo, en cambio, tú empiezas a vivir, me sentiré más tranquilo cuando te vea feliz junto a alguien que te ame y cumpliendo todos tus sueños.

—No es el momento para pensar en eso —respondió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que, al final, parecía más una mueca.

—Es el momento justo, Bella, yo te adoro con toda mi alma y por eso creo que el lugar más seguro para ti es junto a Edward.

—¿Por qué mencionas a Edward en este momento? —preguntó sorprendida e intrigada, en las últimas semanas había evitado mencionarlo.

—Porque te ama y sé que tú también a él, y por estar ocupándote de mí no lo quieres ni llamar.

—Él se merece a alguien que pueda estar a su lado, yo tengo mucho en qué pensar y qué hacer, lo más importante es cuidar de ti y conseguir dinero para mantenernos, no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en él —indicó tranquilamente, aunque en su pensamiento reconoció que desearía volverlo a ver.

—Tienes el derecho de ser feliz, esta no es la vida que quiero para ti —dijo triste, odiaba verla cansada y sin ninguna esperanza—, debes entenderlo, Bella.

—Estoy bien, bueno, no, estaré bien cuando consiga un trabajo. —Se quedó un momento pensativa—, ya verás que todo mejorará pronto.

—No eres feliz —aseguró y reconoció que él tampoco le facilitaba las cosas, extrañaba mucho a Renée, y a veces pasaba días deprimido.

—Estoy feliz por tenerte a mi lado —comentó sonriendo, ella no sabía qué haría si lo hubiera perdido también a él.

—Pero no es suficiente, se supone que soy yo el que debe cuidar de ti, darte lo que necesitas, Bella tu deberías estar en la universidad —agregó con impotencia, sintió que estaba fallando como padre.

—Tal vez más adelante pueda estudiar, papá, esto no es definitivo —intentó animarlo sin obtener ningún resultado.

—Si Edward regresara a buscarte, ¿qué harías?

—Él prometió no regresar hasta que yo se lo pidiera, y por ahora no pienso hacer eso. —En los últimos días intentó ignorarlo, evitó sus llamadas, no quiso recibir su ayuda, quería reconstruir su vida al lado de su padre.

—Sólo contéstame: ¿qué harías? —presionó y ella no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—No lo sé, cuando esté en esa situación te contesto, en verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, voy a ver si puedo vender las joyas de mamá antes que se haga tarde. —Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

—Espera, hija —gritó y la llamó nuevamente a su lado, ella obedeció y se sentó a su lado—, quiero que me prometas algo antes de que te vayas.

Bella lo miró sin saber qué decirle, su papá parecía preocupado.

—Claro, no importa lo que sea, te lo prometo —contestó para darle tranquilidad.

—Si él viene a buscarte, prométeme que no te alejarás más, debes darte la oportunidad de conocerlo y ser feliz.

Pensó que eso no sucedería pronto, la entristecía pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor, finalmente, después de meditarlo respondió:

—Te lo prometo.

Charlie suspiró aliviado y añadió:

—Gracias, sé que cuidará bien de ti.

Bella salió de la casa sin comprender la actitud de su papá.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Charlie dejó pasar a Alice y Rosalie a la casa, se sentaron en el sofá mientras él las observaba con curiosidad.

—Bonita casa —comentó Alice, sonriendo.

Quiso eliminar el incómodo silencio existente en aquel lugar.

—Gracias —contestó Charlie quién estaba sentado frente a ellas en la silla de ruedas.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó Rosalie mientras examinaba cada rincón de la casa, se estremeció porque le recordaba al lugar en el que vivían antes de mudarse a casa de sus primos.

—Salió, no sé cuánto tiempo piensa demorarse —respondió incómodo, a pesar de las sonrisas de Alice sintió un mal presentimiento—, tal vez sea mejor que regresen en otro momento.

—¿No podemos esperarla aquí? —insistió Alice—. Tengo algo importante que decirle, mi hermano me pidió que la buscara.

Rosalie la miró, extrañada, no sabía por qué le estaba mintiendo, quizá sus ganas de por fin lograr hablar con Bella la llevaron a eso. Charlie no parecía muy convencido, él habló con Edward el día anterior y no le había mencionado nada sobre enviar a su hermana, pero ¿por qué le mentiría?

—Pueden esperarla si lo desean —contestó dudoso— ¿les puedo ofrecer te o café?

Ambas se miraron por un instante, entonces Alice se levantó y le dijo.

—Si me dices en dónde está la cocina yo prepararé café para todos.

—No te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo —respondió Charlie amablemente.

—No es ninguna molestia y me sentiría mejor si puedo ayudarte en algo. —Él iba a replicar, pero ella se le adelantó y caminó hasta una puerta—, ¿es por aquí?

—Sí, ahí es —contestó resignado.

Rosalie suspiró pesadamente, no le gustó estar en esa situación, movía los dedos de las manos desesperadamente, aquella casa le recordaba parte de su pasado, aquel que tanto quería olvidar, su vida había mejorado desde entonces y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo que tenía. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su padre el día anterior, por eso estaba ahí, para impedir que Bella tuviera contacto con su primo; la propuesta de Alice de ir a visitarla fue una sorpresa, pero muy oportuna.

Mientras tanto, Charlie también estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Charlie esperaba a Bella, veía el reloj a cada minuto, era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera fuera de casa, comenzó a desesperarse. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre del teléfono.

—¿Charlie? —preguntó Edward desde el otra lado de la línea del teléfono.

—Sí, hola, Edward… Bella todavía no ha llegado —dijo preocupado.

—¿Cómo han estado? —Quiso centrar su atención en esa conversación para lograr que Charlie le diera autorización para intervenir, además, él sabía que Bella estaba bien.

—Bella ha querido mantenerme al margen, pero la situación no está fácil.

—Eso me temía, pero Bella no ha querido recibir mi ayuda… ustedes saben que puedo ayudarlos…

—Bella no lo permitirá.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo, necesito que me permitas ayudarlos, Bella ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse.

Charlie consideró esa propuesta por unos minutos, desde hace varios días se venía sintiendo inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento y le preocupaba la seguridad de su hija.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? —inquirió de pronto.

—Creo que eso ya lo hemos hablado —le recordó y luego prosiguió—, la amo, haría cualquier cosa por ella, si pudiera me casaría con ella en este mismo instante y le entregaría todo lo que tengo.

—Me basta con saber que la quieres y estás dispuesto a velar por su seguridad —dijo sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Quiso saber, buscaba comprender los motivos de su pregunta.

—Es sólo un presentimiento.

—¿Un presentimiento?

—Sí, yo necesito que vengas y busques a Bella, por favor, no la dejes sola —pidió, sin añadir ninguna explicación, Edward supo entonces que algo andaba mal.

—En unos días estaré por allá —aseguró antes de colgar.

**Fin Flashback.**

Rosalie, cansada de esperar, se levantó para ir a buscar a Alice, no sabía por qué se demoraba tanto o quizá ella era la impaciente, sin decir nada caminó hasta la cocina en donde encontró a su prima sirviendo el café en las tazas.

—No sé por qué te ofreciste a prepararlo si tu nunca has hecho esto —dijo Rosalie molesta, observándola desde la puerta.

—Aunque no lo creas, sé preparar un café. —Se defendió y continuó con su tarea.

—Mejor ve con Charlie, yo llevo esto —dijo, señalando la bandeja—, tú eres capaz de botar todo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, quiso protestar pero se contuvo.

—Sabes que tengo razón —agregó la rubia riéndose.

—Exageras, Rose, pero ya que te ofreces, puedes hacer lo que quieras —contestó y empezó a alejarse, al instante regresó—, sólo falta poner azúcar.

—Yo lo hago, tú espérame allá.

—Ok.

Alice salió de la cocina en busca de Charlie quién estaba esperándola en la sala.

—Debieron dejarme atenderlas —comentó.

—No era necesario.

Rosalie entró con una bandeja en las manos, la cual colocó en el centro de la mesa, sirvió una taza a cada uno, para finalmente tomar la suya. Charlie probó un poco y no evitó hacer una mueca de disgusto, le pareció que estaba muy amargo y con un extraño olor a almendras, pero no dijo nada para no ofenderlas y continuó bebiendo.

—Eso debe estar horrible —dijo Alice al mirar el gesto de Charlie, dejó su café a un lado al igual que Rosalie— No debes terminarlo si no te gusta —agregó apenada.

—Te recuerdo que tú misma lo preparaste —añadió Rosalie.

—Quizá le hace falta azúcar —murmuró Alice.

—No, te aseguro que le puse lo justo, no necesita nada —contestó sonriendo su prima.

El celular de Alice empezó a sonar, no respondió pero leyó el mensaje que llegó minutos después, se levantó enseguida del sofá.

—Rose, tenemos que marcharnos.

Le dedicó un breve adiós a Charlie, antes de sacar a su prima fuera de la casa y saliendo a toda prisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Horas después…

Tanya y Alec llegaron a casa de Bella, habían perdido un poco de tiempo al discutir con Emmett sobre quién la acompañaría a visitar a su amiga, tocaron la puerta y esperaron varios minutos, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

—Quizá deberíamos venir en otro momento, parece que no hay nadie en casa —comentó Alec, esperó por la réplica de Tanya, aunque ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera le prestó atención, pero sí observó con mucha atención a su alrededor—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Es muy extraño que nadie abra, Charlie debería estar aquí —insistió, mirando con sospecha la casa—. Deberíamos asegurarnos que no haya nada abierto —mencionó y empezó a caminar alrededor—, sólo es para asegurarnos de que en realidad no hay nadie.

—¿No hablarás en serio? —preguntó incrédulo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba revisando las ventanas intentando abrirlas, así que corrió hacia ella—. Alguien podría pensar que somos ladrones.

—Claro que no —aseguró restándole importancia, él la sujetó del brazo mientras se aseguraba que nadie los observaba, más tranquilo prosiguió:

—Mejor los esperamos en el auto —expresó serio, en el fondo quería reír por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

—No hay nadie cerca —contestó. soltando su agarre, pero no pudo alejarse mucho.

—Deja de hacer eso, vamos al auto y esperemos a que alguien llegue.

—Pero Alec… —Se quejó, pensó que si estuviera con Edward lograría ganar, pero con Alec era imposible.

—Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto —agregó, y antes de que ella pudiera objetar alguien la llamó.

—¿Tanya? —preguntó Bella al llegar hasta ellos, se sorprendió al encontrarla ahí, a lo lejos había visto a dos personas frente a su casa, pero no fue hasta estar cerca que las pudo identificar. Ellos inmediatamente giraron para verla.

—¡Bella! —La abrazó efusivamente—. Me alegra verte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió dudosa, sabía que después de su conversación iba a ir a visitarla, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

—Necesitaba verificar que te encontrabas bien —explicó aparentando enojo, pero luego sonrió—. Te presento a Alec Vulturi, él es un gran amigo nuestro.

Ambos se saludaron educadamente, Bella notó que ella dijo "él es un gran amigo nuestro", así que supuso que conocía también a Edward, sonrió al recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no han entrado? —inquirió extrañada, Charlie nunca la dejaría esperando afuera, "tal vez acaban de llegar", pensó.

—Porque nadie abre.

Al escuchar esto Bella se sobresaltó, todo el día había tenido una extraña sensación y quiso asegurarse de que su papá se encontraba bien, corrió hacia la entrada y con la llave abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

—¡Papá! —gritó apenas entró, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero nadie contestó.

Preocupada caminó hasta la sala, vio en la mesa dos tazas de café, le pareció muy extraño, ya que nadie los visitaba, de pronto se dio cuenta que había otra taza en el suelo, su contenido había sido derramado.

—¡Papá! —exclamó alarmada, olvidándose de la presencia de sus visitantes.

—¿Sucede algo? —Tanya se acercó cautelosamente al ver el rostro desconcertado de su amiga.

—Charlie debería estar acá. —Repasó la conversación que tuvo con su papá, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera en dónde encontrarlo—. Debo buscarlo, tal vez le sucedió algo y no pudo avisarme.

Comenzó a andar nerviosamente de un lado para otro.

—Tranquila Bella, te ayudaremos —dijo Tanya, tratando de calmarla.

Bella se detuvo, tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, pero no podía simplemente perder el control, respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Voy a investigar arriba, ustedes, por favor, busquen por aquí, tal vez encuentren algo —mencionó e inmediatamente salió corriendo, se tropezó al llegar a las escaleras—. Estoy bien —aseguró antes de marcharse.

Sin decir nada, Tanya y Alec empezaron a buscar, primero en la sala, revolvieron todo sin encontrar nada extraño, salvo las tazas de café que parecía que nadie las había bebido.

—¿Qué haces? —comentó la rubia, molesta al ver que su amigo iba a beber el contenido.

—Sólo quería probar un poco. —Eso la molestó al ver que no tomaba en serio la situación, lo obligó a soltar la taza y siguieron con la búsqueda.

Fueron a la cocina, removieron todo lo que estuvo al alcance, no se molestaron en limpiar, ya que todo ahí estaba desordenado, salieron y algo llamó la atención de Alec, cerca de la puerta había algunas huellas extrañas, según él, parecía como si hubieran arrastrado algo pesado fuera de la casa.

* * *

Bella revisó una y otra vez la parte superior de su casa, su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo, tropezaba con todo, provocando que varias cosas terminaran en el piso, "papá está bien" se repetía en su mente. "Tal vez alguien vino y se lo llevó a dar un paseo", consideró esa opción, pero la descartó al instante, desde el accidente nadie los visitaba y desde entonces ya habían pasado tres meses, algo estaba mal y ella lo sabía o al menos lo intuía. Bajó las escaleras esperando que le tuvieran buenas noticias, quizás una nota o un número al que llamar, pero al llegar a ellos los vio mirando fijamente la puerta.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó esperanzada, pero ellos se asustaron ya que no la escucharon acercarse.

—¡Por Dios, Bella!, no vuelvas a hacerme eso —pidió Tanya, poniendo la mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito saber si hallaron algo… arriba no hay nada.

—Sólo una taza de café en el suelo, la cocina desordenada y según Alec, parece que arrastraron algo por aquí —comentó y señaló el camino junto a la puerta.

—Papá nunca se ausentaría sin decirme nada. —Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro—. Él únicamente salía de aquí conmigo.

—Intenta calmarte, seguro y aparece pronto —dijo dudosa Tanya, a ella también le parecía muy extraño todo eso, no se imaginaba a Charlie asustando a su hija de esa manera.

—¿Tienes idea en dónde puede estar? —preguntó Alec.

—Si tuviera alguna idea, no estaría preocupada buscándolo —le contestó exasperada. Él se encogió de hombros, no supo qué responderle.

—Vamos a buscarlo —dijo Tanya y ellos asintieron.

Salieron de la casa sin rumbo fijo, Alec condujo el auto sin decir nada, al igual que sus acompañantes, todos estaban concentrados viendo en diferentes direcciones por si acaso encontraban a Charlie.

* * *

Alice y Rosalie llegaron a la casa, Esme las estaba esperando, impaciente, y no parecía muy feliz al verlas entrar.

—¿Me pueden decir en dónde han estado? —cuestionó Esme seriamente, internamente estaba aliviada de verlas bien.

—En la universidad —respondió Rosalie extrañada. No le habían dicho a nadie de su viaje, de lo contrario no les habrían dado permiso.

—No me mientan —dijo, puso las manos en las caderas.

—No estamos mintiendo —aseguró su hija, mientras que Alice parecía estar cerca de un ataque de nervios, temblaba y respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó preocupada Esme, se acercó a ella rápidamente mientras Rose la observaba sin comprender su actitud. Durante el viaje de regreso no le había dirigido la palabra, únicamente observaba con atención su teléfono.

—Ha estado sin decir ni una palabra desde hace horas —comentó Rosalie al darse cuenta de que su prima no pensaba hablar.

Repentinamente, Alice gritó y salió corriendo, subió a su habitación sin dar tiempo a que nadie la detuviera, cerró la puerta con llave y se recostó en su cama.

—Será mejor dejarla sola —indicó Rosalie.

No era la primera vez que Alice se comportaba de esa manera, desde que murieron sus padres ella había tenido varios ataques nerviosos, sólo Edward lograba tranquilizarla.

—Hace mucho que no la veo así —mencionó Esme, preocupada.

Su sobrina llevaba años sin actuar de esta forma, de pequeña la llevaron con un especialista, le dieron varios medicamentos que la mantenían tranquila, pero desde hacía un par de años todo pareció volver a la normalidad y dejó de asistir al psicólogo.

En los últimos meses, Esme la notó un poco inestable, lo habló con su esposo, pero él aseguro que era sólo estrés y le pidió que la dejara tranquila.

Edward también lo percibió, habló con su hermana, pero ella le aseguró que se sentía bien y prometió que acudiría a él si se le presentaba algún problema.

—Ya la conoces, mañana estará bien —dijo Rose, intentando restarle importancia, aunque también estaba preocupada.

—¿Quién estará bien mañana? —preguntó Edward al entrar a la casa.

—Alice —contestó Esme, triste.

Rápidamente le explicó la situación y sin perder tiempo, él subió a buscarla.

—Alice, por favor, ábreme —pidió mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Al no obtener respuesta, solicitó a su tía que buscara la llave, ella al no saber en dónde se encontraban, llamó a Sue quien inmediatamente subió a ayudar a Edward, se la entregó y le dijo que iría a buscar un té para su hermana.

Edward entró después de susurrarle un "gracias" a Sue, encontró a su hermana tendida en la cama, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no escucharlo.

—Alice, hermanita —llamó, pero ella no le prestaba atención, lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente—. Aquí estoy, pequeña, siempre a tu lado.

Acarició su cabello cariñosamente y no la soltó hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Bella, Tanya y Alec preguntaron a varias personas por Charlie, pero ninguna supo darles alguna respuesta, después de recorrer el pueblo varias veces, regresaron con la esperanza de encontrarlo en casa, pero nada había cambiado, todo el lugar se veía exactamente igual a como lo dejaron. Bella no aguantó más y empezó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente, frustrada y muy temerosa al no poder encontrarlo, Tanya la abrazó esperando tranquilizarla.

—Deberíamos ir a la policía —dijo Alec.

Bella asintió, se recriminó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes. Los tres salieron juntos rumbo a la estación de policía. A lo lejos, un hombre los observaba atentamente, se sentía mal al ver a Bella llorando de esa manera, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer las órdenes, mientras en su mente repetía: "yo no lo maté".

**Flashback. **

Alice y Rosalie salieron de la casa, dejando la puerta semiabierta ante la expresión de desconcierto de Charlie. Él no entendía por qué se comportaban de esa manera, movió la silla de ruedas un poco, pero de pronto empezó a sentirse mal, no podía respirar bien y el pecho le dolía terriblemente, el aire le empezó a faltar y comenzó a convulsionar, tirando en el suelo el café que todavía tenía en las manos. Intentó desesperadamente llegar a la puerta, después de moverse unos centímetros, cayó de la silla de ruedas, quiso arrastrarse por el piso, pero la vista se le volvió borrosa, aun así alcanzó a divisar la silueta de un joven entrando a la casa.

—Ayuda —susurró agitadamente.

El hombre que entró se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan mal, por unos cuantos segundos dudó de la tarea que iba a realizar, finalmente, decidió ignorarlo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Otra persona lo esperaba en un auto, fuera de la casa, se bajó para ayudarlo, y entre los dos subieron a Charlie al asiento trasero; sin perder tiempo arrancaron y condujeron lejos.

Charlie no dejó de convulsionar ni de suplicar por algo de ayuda hasta que lentamente fue quedándose sin oxígeno y murió.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó uno de los hombres. El que manejaba no respondió hasta estar seguro que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo.

—Seguir las instrucciones —respondió, al fin, cuando se detuvieron—. Hay que enterrarlo y marcharnos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? —cuestionó nervioso mientras se arrepentía de todo lo que accedió a hacer, las palabras de Charlie no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Nosotros no lo matamos —le recordó por milésima vez, estaba cansado de escucharlo.

—Pero no lo ayudamos —exclamó y salió del auto.

—Debiste negarte cuando nos ofrecieron el trabajo —contestó y salió detrás de él.

—Sabes que no tenía opción —gritó—. No sé cómo me dejé involucrar en todo este asunto, pero después de esto, no quiero volver a verte, Sam, nuestra deuda queda saldada.

—Haz lo que quieras, Jacob —le respondió.

Juntos bajaron a Charlie del auto, lo cargaron hasta adentrarse en el bosque, y en silencio cavaron un agujero donde posteriormente lo enterraron, y rápidamente regresaron al camino.

—Olvídate de esto y sigue con tu vida —dijo Sam antes de subirse al auto.

Jacob sintió un poco de alivio al quedar definitivamente sin ninguna deuda que pagar, Sam ofreció llevarlo de regreso, pero él se negó, primero empezó a caminar, pero luego corrió al quererse alejar lo más pronto posible de la tumba de Charlie.

**Fin Flashback.**

Después de varias horas, Jacob regresó a casa de Charlie para ver si ya habían notado su ausencia, le preocupó que alguien los hubiera visto y reconocido. Él no los conocía personalmente, pero sí había visto a la familia Swan un par de veces, siempre le pareció que se veían felices, al verlos tan unidos sentía envidia porque deseaba tener unos padres como ellos. Maldijo el día en que conoció a la banda de Sam y decidió unirse a ellos. Era un chico rebelde, pero nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación y menos si involucraba a la familia de Bella, a quien siempre observaba desde lejos, sin atreverse a hablarle.

—Yo cuidaré de ti a partir de ahora —prometió antes de marcharse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este capítulo.


End file.
